Out of the Things I Lost, I Miss My Mind the Most
by Sultan Peppershaker
Summary: The Diffy house needs its foundation repaired. Keely decides not to tell Phil about her dirty little secret.
1. Superstition

**Hello hello. You guys are awesome for listening to my ramblings! I just came up with this idea about an hour ago, so bear with me if there's some small thing that I didn't figure out about it or something… I know, I just finished "It's Been Lovely…" yesterday, "This is My December" today, and I'm already hard at work on my next one. I really need to get a life… no. This _is_ my life. **

**To any of my lovelies reading this story who have reviewed my others… **

**GoldCatMaster- Glad that you liked This Is My December. (Laughs) Yeah, if I don't stop adding sisters, I'm going to be stuck with, like, 48 of them. Sorry it's a little confuzzling, but it helps to make srue the reader's paying attention through the _whole thing_.**

**element90- I was reading your profile… very interesting indeed, that my summer was basically the same as yours… Anyway, hip-hip hooray for me, you enjoyed my story! Coolness. The support is appreciated. As usual, I'm waiting as patiently as possible for your next update, so I guess we're kind of on the same level there.**

**Emma Barrows- I'm not sure if I'm going to add to "It's Been Lovely…" I mean, I have a few ideas for little additions, but… you never know withme. My oneshot ended up to be a two-chapter thing, so it's really hard to say with me. I'm crazy like that. I'm still laughing at the mental image of Candida covered in blue dye in my head.**

**PHILandKEELY- I really thought that what Keely said to Phil in chapter 12 of "It's Been Lovely…" was really just more sad than anything… that's harsh, am I right? Anyway… Love makes us do crazy things. Yeah… I can definitely see as to why people would be wondering why she saidit, but… it helps to see what they feel when you are writing the thing, so… yeah.**

**AC- Hooray! I love "When Doves Cry" too... Awesome song. And it actually kinda fit with the story...**

**Rrrr… my internet always vomits me out of the server. That's okay, just as long as it's not when I'm reading your reviews or uploading my story…

* * *

**

"So, Keely," Phil said, sitting down on his couch, "I hear you're trying out for Battle of the Bands…"

"That's right," Keely said, propping her feet on the ottoman in front of her. "Ashley and I are going to do two songs…"

"Which ones?"

Keely racked her brain. " 'Last Letter Home," by the Dropkick Murphys, and our original song, 'Rush.'"

Phil nodded. "Well," he said, going to get a drink, "I'm sure you'll do good.

Keely had gotten up and followed him. "Knock on wood," she added.

Phil knocked superstitiously on a wall, and the two heard a clunk. They turned around, and a wall-mounted speaker had fallen off of its shelf and onto the ground. The two teens shook their head, and Phil pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. "Anyway, good luck, even though you won't need it…"

"I'll need it," Keely muttered.

Then, Lloyd came in the back door. "Did you kids hear a thump?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah Mr. Diffy," Keely responded. "A speaker fell down in the living room. No big."

"Alright," he said, and left without another word.

"Anyway, Phil," Keely started. "I want to… tell you something," she said, leaning on the refrigerator.

"Shoot," Phil said, taking a drink of water.

"Well," Keely began, as the refrigerator started to slide into the wall, "uh… this is-- OW!" She let out a yelp of pain as the refrigerator slid down into the alcove, and Phil distinctly heard a loud crash. "At least it didn't go into the garage…"

"Knock on wood," Phil said, habitually tapping the counter. Big mistake, he realized too late, as the fridge crashed through the floor.

Seconds later, Barbara entered the front door. "Hey kids," she said. "Look what I picked up today at the store!" Barbara presented an object, holding it as if it were a treasure.

"It's a flashlight," Keely said.

"Flashlight!" they heard a delighted voice come from upstairs. Seconds later, Pim had the flashlight in her hands. "How do you set stuff on fire?" she asked, looking around.

"That's not what it's used for!" Keely said. "You're thinking of a lighter. A flashlight just helps you see in the dark."

Pim scoffed. "Well I could just use the InstaMorph and turn into a cat if I had to see in the night," she muttered, disgusted that she wouldn't be able to commit arson. "Twenty-second century knuckle draggers," she added.

"So," Phil said. "You got a _flashlight_."

"Yeah," Barbara said, putting it on a shelf, as if it were a trophy.

"That's just great, Mom, but the refrigerator's in the basement right now, so I think you might want to do something about that…"

The two left before Barbara realized what Phil had just said to her.

"Anyway," Phil said, collapsing on the couch, "where was I?"

"I forget…" Keely muttered. "Something about school?"

"Right. Ready for Anderson's test on relative gravity tomorrow?" When he asked, a sudden violent movement shook the living room, and Keely fell down…

…right on top of Phil. They stayed there for a little while…

But that was only to make sure they didn't get hurt if the room vibrated again, right? Sure it was…

"Did you feel that?" Phil asked stupidly, when the house stopped shaking.

"I think I feel your elbow on my stomach," Keely muttered, rubbing her midsection after she stood back up.

Phil smiled at the recent turn of events, but Keely's expression worried him. "What's wrong?"

"Either the earth has tilted 15 degrees, or your living room was built in a poorly chosen location," she said, pointing outside. "Your foundation is screwed up, Phil. You need to get a contractor."

Phil stood up, and saw that the houses across the street were tilted at a strange angle. "Mom! Dad!" he called.

Pim also entered the room, having heard something loud crash. "Oh, that's dis_gust_ing!" she shouted. "You two made out so much you wore a hole in the ground!"

Phil and Keely both nervously laughed (a bit too much so) at this, and Barbara merely warned Pim by saying her name.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked. "Why is the outside all tilted."

"Our house is on a… bad… fountain?" Phil asked, confused.

"Foundation," Keely corrected him.

"Foundation," Phil echoed.

"Well we can't stay here now!" Pim said. "What if the house collapses while we're all asleep?"

"We need to have a contraction," Phil added, trying to sound smart.

"You need to _get_ a _contractor_," Keely corrected him again. "Phil… don't you know everything? How is it that you don't know about this stuff?"

"In the future… houses are a lot different, to say the least. If it starts to tilt, furniture doesn't go sliding around the house, for one," he said simply. "Anyway, we're going to have to find a place to stay until the contractions start."

"Contractors, Phil, contractors. You're fixing a house, not birthing a child."

"Right," Phil said. "That's what I said."

"Anyway… I think that you guys might be able to stay at our place. I mean, we have a guest room, and all… I could ask my mom, if you want…"

Phil was intrigued by the idea of sleeping in the same house as Keely… okay, maybe it isn't all that romantic, but that's progress. Plus, he might be able to sleep on the floor in her room, or something. He wasn't getting his hopes up, but…

"We'd lo-love to," Phil said, as his voice substantially cracked in the middle of his sentence, causing both Keely and Pim to laugh at him. "Laugh it up," he muttered.

"I'll see if my mom approves," Keely said, still laughing as she left.

* * *

**Read and review! I'd tell you to review and read, but I guess you have to read the story before you can give me feedback, so...** **I'll give you a virtu-cookie if you give me a virtu-review...**


	2. After Midnight

**Congratulations to you- CiTyGrL0912- that was the fastest anybody has ever reviewed one of my new chapters. Like, five minutes, and you had already reviewed. Kudos to you. You beat everybody out! And, not too many people would have the sanity to read all of my fics. ;) Thanks for the support!**

**mondlering moofoot- Hip hip hooray for the 'Review till element90 goes crazy' club! Nice name. Thanks for the review. Long reviews help out a lot. I still like that "Last Christmas" song… Not the Hilary Duff version, though. That's not as good… Uh, as it says in my profile (once I update), Josh Groban did a song called "This Is My December…" but you _might _be thinking of a different song. I have a feeling that an AU warning would just ruin the whole story from the start… Anyway, the long review is much appreciated, I assure you. Doesn't drive me crazy, because I don't have anything else to do with my life.**

**GoldCatMaster- Yeah, I finish my fics, but I keep adding to them… wait, that's an oxymoron. The point is, I don't know if I'm going to add to any of my 'finished' stories. I probably won't, but I just can't be sure. Anyway, it's much appreciated… and… what are these newcomers you speak of that make you look like a 'novice'? **

**element90- Whoa… that is just TOO weird. First the 'happy to oblige' conflict, and now a whole story similar? We're just on another level, aren't we? Wow… I have awesome work? That's pretty awesome, comin from you, ya know. Another weird thing- The only other name I thought would fit for her other sister was 'Ashley.' Also, about the long review, well, I figured I'd try to please the perfectionist in you, by writing a very specific review. (Hence the aforementioned 'club' name)**

**To those who reviewed, I thank you all! Your awesomeness cannot be described!

* * *

**

"So which room am I staying in?" Phil asked, hauling his suitcase through the door.

"Oh, you're not staying in a room. You're going to sleep on the roof," Keely replied. Phil was taken aback by this statement, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Cool it, Mr. Can't-Take-A-Joke, you're sleeping with me…"

"That is," she added, once she realized what she had said, "in my room. In… my… room, WellyougetsetupandI'llseeyoulater," she quickly said, and walked away.

Phil laid out his suitcase and sleeping bag, as Keely took out her cell phone, and walked outside to call Tia.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, Tia, it's Keely," she said.

"Hey… have you told him yet?"

"No…"

"Well, he's going to figure it out eventually. Face it. How could he not?"

Keely realized that Tia was right. There was no way that she was going to keep this a secret from Phil forever.

"Okay, I'll tell him… Later. I might need your advice on how to break the news."

* * *

Phil was happy to be sleeping in the same room as Keely. The mere thought that he could sit up and see her… there was something comforting about that.

Though, maybe he was intrigued by the fact that if she fell out of bed, his chest cavity would collapse as she landed on top of him.

Phil was not at all in denial of the fact that he'd fallen for Keely. He was mad as Myron was in his post-Cookie phase, but he was not in _denial_.

He was just angered by the fact that he couldn't love her. As his dad always urged him, "Don't develop any serious relationships with anyone in this century." He was right, too. The very fabric of the space-time continuum could be shredded if Phil and Keely got together.

Then there was the fate thingy.

What if they were supposed to fall in love, but didn't? Wouldn't that, in turn, mess up the universe? I mean, eschatology was an interesting thing, if you really thought about it.

Combine eschatology with time travel and fate, and it's enough to drive somebody crazy. Even young boys who need the fountain of their house repaired by a contraction.

There was no way to tell what to do. Doing one thing or the other could drastically affect the universe. If the Diffy family returned to the future, leaving Keely and 2005 far behind, they might see their old home a smoldering crater on the face of the earth. On the other hand, they might stay in 2005, and…

Phil wasn't sure what could happen if they were wrong to stay, but he knew it'd be horrific.

The problem was that he just felt so _alive_ when he and Keely were together. A girl like Keely only comes around every 117 years, he figured.

She was good-hearted. Selfless, one might say. Always thinking of others. She actually cared about what other people were feeling when she asked, unlike most other people. Plus, Phil realized from the start, she's not so bad to look at, either.

No, Phil was just upset that he didn't know if it was right to stay with Keely. Surely, if he made the wrong choice, something bad would happen. At least if he stayed with her, he'd be happy, even if they weren't destined to be together.

He'd rather die happy than live a lonely life.

But, the confusing thoughts eventually knocked him into sleep.

* * *

That same night, Keely was trying anything to keep her mind away from what she'd have to tell Phil.

_What if my stage fright kicks in?_ she wondered. _I don't want Phil to have to shrink himself again. _Keely had had recurrent nightmares for about two weeks after the shrinking incident. All of them involved Phil about two inches tall, and many of them included Ashley unknowingly sitting on him or something horrible like that.

_Inhale-exhale, once you get on stage, inhale-exhale._ That sounded like a pretty hard thing to do. She figured the top three things she'd be most likely to forget onstage were: Breathing, lyrics, and how to play the guitar, in that order.

But, they'd practiced enough to know that she wouldn't forget the chords or lyrics. And she'd been breathing practically all her life.

Still, the monster in her mind kept reminding her that she'd have to come clean with Phil eventually. She really did not want to tell him the news. Unfortunately, she had no other choice. This was not the kind of thing that would go without notice. This was gi-normous.

There wasn't any way this could get past Phil, even if his house slid off its 'fountain'. Then, there's just the small insignificant task of actually telling him. Simple. Simply impossible to go through.

But eventually, her eyelids grew heavy, and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if some of these words are combined into one. The stories don't upload that well...**

**You can't say review without saying 'you.' I have no idea what that means, but I think it implies that you should review my story.**


	3. Almost

**Whoa. That was a fast review, Emma Barrows. Wow. Yeah, I loved your Can't Fight The Moonlight. I'm still high off of it. Check it out when you're done reading, my lovelies! It's worth it… Also, check out the sequel. It makes for good reading, I assure you.**

**the real Violet Parr- Yes, that was my favorite gag in this story... Our mind works faster than our mouth so we can realize how stupid something sounds before we say it.**

**be234therz- Hooray! Thanks for the support, and for adding the story to your favs list! Awesome! **

**Thanks for the support, sponkier. It's much appreciated.**

**The reviews are appreciated! You all are awesome! ...Wow, I just realized that my titles are some of the longest on this site...

* * *

**

Keely walked down the hall, towards her locker.

"Keely!" Phil called out. "Wait up!"

"No, I will NOT make out with you!" Keely shouted (jokingly of course...?), loud enough so most people in the hall gave them strange looks.

"Jesus H. Christ, Keely, not so…" Phil stopped, probably distracted by thinking about just what she had just said, but then snapped out of it, and went back to chasing her. "Keely, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked, taking out her calculus book.

"Well, I don't know how much time we have left together, so I guess I need to tell you the truth," Phil said. He had been going over what he was going to say for quite a while in his chemistry class.

"The truth?" Keely asked, looking at him. "You're telling me 'the truth'?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, Phil. You've restored my faith in the human race," she said, taking out her American Government book from her locker.

"Anyway, I… wait, what?"

"You're lying," Keely said, matter-of-factly. "When somebody says they're going to tell the truth, they never do. Everybody lies, Phil. The only variable is when."

"I was just wondering if you'd want to…" Phil started coughing, from the fumes given off in his chemistry class.

"Keely!" Tia called out to her, as Phil kept coughing. "We're still going to the mall, today, right?"

"Yeah," Keely responded as Phil's coughing fit continued. "Listen Phil, don't strain yourself… Everybody lies… and, get some water, for crying out loud." She walked down the hall to Mr. Green's government class.

Phil stopped coughing, and finishing his sentence, he said, "…go out sometime," to thin air. _Smooth, Diffy. Smooth_.

* * *

During that afternoon's Video Production class, Phil and Keely continually kept looking at each other, nervously. 

Keely still hadn't gotten around to planning how she'd tell Phil about what she meant to. Phil had spent a good hour on what he'd say exactly when he asked her out.

"Phil," Tia whispered from the door. He looked over, and she beckoned him to her.

"What?" he asked. "What's up?"

"I need Keely," she said, pointing to her, amongst a few other reporters.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Why not?"

"Well, I finished the test… duh," she said, as if explaining this to a five-year-old. Phil smirked.

"Just a minute," he said, and went to retrieve Keely.

A minute later, Keely came over to Tia. "What do you want?"

"We'd… better talk about this elsewhere," Tia said, seeing that Phil was eyeing them mysteriously. "It's obvious you haven't told him yet…"

* * *

**Read and review! You know you want to!**

**As for the title, there are two reasons why I titled it "Almost." One, it's Almost a chapter, and two, Phil almost... well, that one's pretty obvious, assuming you read the chapter. Anyway, this chapter bridges into the next one, so it's like, two separate chapters for the same thing. **


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Hello hello hello. If you read my summary, well, then you probably would've figured that I'd use a certain All-American Rejects song as one my chapter titles. If you did, good job. You've managed to win… well, I guess you won the ability to read this chapter? I don't know… Anyway… Reviewers are the highest form of life on the planet, as far as I'm concerned.**

**CiTyGrL0912- Can you have another cookie? You can, if you believe you can. Yeah, you gotta watch out for my sneakiness. Never know what I'm going to do next. Like... THIS! One... two... THREE! (waits...) Oh. Sorry. I thought something was going to happen.**

**element90- I think I need a bigger head to fit these thoughts in... Yeah, Disney really has us thinking with this show, doesn't it? That's why I'm so intrigued by the fanfiction of it all. ...Certainly intrigued by the eschatology of it all, obviously. Glad you liked that... Well... them sleeping in the same room is enough to give you a warm feeling on the back of your neck... hopefully that feeling isn't a tick, by the way. I'm not sure if I'd melt into a puddle of goo... Maybe if I was one of those Sugar and Spice Cyborgs from 2121... :)

* * *

**

Phil sensed something fishy was afoot when Tia looked at him with that expression on her face. No, he had to investigate further into this.

He ducked out of the classroom, and applied the invisible spray when he was sure that nobody was watching him. He wandered the halls for a little while until he heard two girls talking.

"… him eventually," Tia was saying. "I say that the sooner you tell him, the better."

"I _know_ I have to tell him, but I just don't _want _to. It'd just make our last days together awkward."

"Well, you two are going to be separated soon, so I suggest you tell him now," Tia said, looking right at where Phil was standing. This coupled with the previous sentence, Phil came to a conclusion. Keely had told Tia he was from the future.

"I guess you're right," Keely muttered, looking down the hall. Tia walked away, leaving Keely standing there, seemingly alone.

Phil stifled a sneeze. Keely whipped her head to the source of the noise, causing Phil to freeze, forgetting she couldn't see him.

She slowly started to walk towards him. His paralysis broke only when she extended her hand, mere inches from his face. He silently slid to the side, and her hand closed around what would've been his shoulder, had he stayed rooted to that spot.

She turned away from Phil, and he began to leave, but his shoe squeaked on the floor. He looked at the ground, terrified. She started to advance on him, and he backed away. Unfortunately, he backed into a corner.

She had trapped him, and she wasn't even totally aware of it. Her face was about two inches away from his, and as much as he liked that, he knew he couldn't let her catch him without her losing her trust in him. He reached into his pocket to find anything, and his fingers closed around a quarter. Her hand was nearly on his throat, when with a sharp flick of his wrist, he launched the quarter across the hall, praying it would make a loud noise.

It bounced off a locker, and the sharp metal-on-metal sound echoed through the linoleum-floored hallway.

Keely froze now, not taking her eyes off where Phil was standing. He was sure that she knew he was still in front of her, and when he knew he was going to get beaten, she whipped her head around, looking at where the quarter had collided with the locker. A lock of her hair poked him in the eye, and he barely stifled a gasp of pain.

She turned back to Phil, unknowingly staring him in the eye. He didn't even dare to breathe. But, slowly, she started down the hall, still watching Phil. He started to creep down towards an empty classroom, and there, he removed the effects of the invisibility.

* * *

Phil confronted Keely after school. "I can't believe you told Tia that without telling me!" he fumed at her. Keely looked genuinely shocked.

"She… she told you?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, she did!" Phil shouted.

"Look," Keely explained, "I know I should've told you first--"

"You're darn right you should've told me first!"

"But I just wasn't sure how you'd react. I mean, Tia's been my best friend for seven years, now… I had to tell her!"

"And you just ignored me?"

"I was going to let you know!"

"Well I don't want people talking about me now!"

"Well I didn't want people making glib remarks about it!" Keely snapped.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you told her!"

"Well excuse me for caring about my friend's feelings!" Keely shouted, and stormed off down the hall.

At no time during that conversation were Keely and Phil talking about the same thing.

* * *

**Do you hear that? It's the sound of that little 'Go' button, saying, "Click mee... Cliiiiiick Meeeeee!"**


	5. Work It Out

**Hey, everybody! I got about seven reviews from you guys in the past 16 or so hours, so that's awesome, considering most of those hours were during the night! Keep up the awesome work!**

**Jquest87- I reek of awesomeness? I think that phrase is an instant classic. Thanks for the support… I definitely enjoy the drama, too…**

**be234therz- Isn't that, like, the worst thing that could happen? You don't even know that the other person is talking about something completely different? Definitely always makes for an interesting day.**

**AC- I know I've been driving you crazy, so I'm going to… make you wait. But next chapter (hopefully sometime tonight!), I'll definitely tell you guys! Thanks for putting up with me!**

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Keep it up, and you're still awesome!

* * *

**

As Phil watched Keely storm down the hall, he decided he wouldn't talk to her for a while…

Oh, wait. No, that wouldn't work. He had to sleep in the same room as her. So much for the cold shoulder. Alright, now he'd just have to talk to her and ask why she betrayed his trust.

But it would be cool if he didn't have to do that for a while, he realized, so he tried to stay away from his home away from home for that day. Or at least as much as he possibly, humanly could. He just needed some time to settle down. There was no way he could stay mad at Keely. She usually has good judgment, so she probably told Tia about him for a reason. Then again, Tia was not the best at keeping secrets.

But, it all came back to the fate thingy. What if everything that happens, happens for a reason?

These were questions Phil hated. These were the ones that he couldn't answer. Maybe he was fated to stay mad at Keely, but maybe he was fated to forgive her. Follow your heart, as far as he was concerned, was nothing but a load of bull. His brain screams no, but his heart cries proceed. There was no way to tell which one to listen to.

His heart- the one he wanted to listen to, the one that was madly in love with this girl.

His brain- the one he should listen to, the one that realized love spanning five generations was clearly not meant to be.

Such a mess he'd gotten into. All because they had to rent a used time machine so they could get a waterslide because Lloyd hadn't read the note Phil had dropped in the time capsule in 2005 because they rented a used time machine… Well, one can see how vicious the cycle is.

Mind over matter. Mind over (you don't) matter.

* * *

Keely was, again, talking on the phone to Tia. "I just can't believe he got mad at you," Tia was saying.

"I dunno," Keely muttered. "Phil's a touchy, feely, sensitive guy."

"Well," Tia continued, "all I know is that you put up with a lot from this guy… I would've given up hope long ago."

"Well, you don't know Phil like I do," Keely laughed.

"I think I do."

"Suit yourself," Keely said.

"Anyway, girl, you'd better get to practicing your songs. Battle of the Bands is tomorrow."

"I know… Well, bye. Talk to ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Keely hung up the phone, and began to practice the keyboard, waiting for Phil to get back so she could explain a few things to him.

But Phil didn't show up until sometime during the night, because when she woke up, he was there, but when she fell asleep, he was still gone.

And when she came downstairs, he was already leaving the house.

It was almost as if he was avoiding her. But she couldn't imagine why that would be. She would've had to do something really nasty to get this kind of treatment.

* * *

**Read and review! I love getting e-mail that isn't nothing or from myself!**


	6. Look What You've Done

**Hi. I realize some of you (AC… TJ…) are dying to know Keely's secret. Well, hopefully, this will please you. Oh, by the way, the songs aren't _really _meant to fit, so don't get confused. I didn't intend for the songs to be one with the story. That's kind of the joke about it.**

**CiTyGrL0912- Of course you're the first reviewer! You really like those cookies, don't you? Thanks for the support!****

* * *

**

"_Hello there, my dearest love/ Today I write to you about our sons/ The boys start school today/ They're the spitting image of you in every way_," Keely sang, breathing as if she'd been doing it her whole life. Phil just watched on, a bitter expression on his face.

Tia looked over at Phil as Ashley took over the vocals: "_Hey son, it's Dad/ I hope this letter finds you well out of harm's way/ We saw the news today, it frightened your mom/ Now all she does is pray_."

"What's wrong?" Tia asked him, as both girls sang the chorus ("_If I lead, will you follow? Will you follow if I lead?_").

"Nothing," Phil lied.

"It's not nothing. Tell the truth."

"Later," Phil said, still looking at Keely onstage with disdain. ("_Hey, Melissa, it's me, don't be afraid/ I'm in good hands, I'm gonna be home soon/ It's time to watch the children grow up/ I wanna be more than a voice on the phone._")

"No! Tell me now!" Tia shouted over Ashley's verse ("_Thanks Mom, I got your package today/ I love 'The Fields of Athenry'/ I swear I want 'em to play that song on the pipes at my funeral/ When I die."_)

Phil sighed. Tia had strange ways of getting things out of people. "I'll tell you when the song ends!" he shouted, as Ashley continued ("_I stand alone in the distance/ And the foreground slowly moves._")

"Are you still mad at her for what she didn't tell you?" Tia asked.

Phil looked at her slowly (_"We regret to inform you that Sgt. Andrew Farrar died while serving his country in the Al-Anbar province of Iraq. Words cannot convey our sorrow._"). "Yeah… I can't believe she didn't tell me…" ("_When there's nothing on the horizon/ You've got nothing left to prove/ If I lead, will you follow?_")

"Wow…" Tia said, as the song ended, "you're really taking it hard… I guess I don't blame you."

Phil headed out, to go backstage, as Keely had requested of him when she finished her first song. He reached her room, and entered.

"Phil," Keely said, "I've been thinking… You owe me an apology."

"What?" Phil shouted incredulously. "Why? For you telling Tia I'm from the future?"

"Phil--"

"Don't deny it! I saw you in the hallway!"

"Phil, I--"

"I had the invisible spray and everything! You can't fool me, Keely!

"PHIL!"

"What?" Phil asked, a little afraid, as Keely had never raised her voice that high before.

"I didn't tell her you're from the future… I wouldn't do that to you."

"I… you didn't?"

"No!"

"Then what did you tell her?"

"I told her… that I'm leaving."

This news struck Phil like a sack of bricks in the face. "You're… you're leaving?" he asked. She nodded. He didn't think anything could've been more surprising. He was the one with the time machine, and she was the one leaving. It was a little ironic… not funny, but ironic. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Why?"

"We're going to live with my dad for a while… in England. By the time I get back, I expect you'll probably be gone."

Phil just stared at her like a deer in headlights. "No! You told Tia I was from the future!" Now, instead of Phil being mad at her for that, he desperately wanted that to be true. "She said she knew we'd be separated!"

"Because I'm moving."

"But… you said you had to tell her…"

"That I'm leaving… I'm sorry, Phil. I should've told you before. I guess I didn't want to tell you the truth."

"But… No! This can't be…" Phil searched for a loophole. "Hey, you said everybody lies! You're lying aren't you? You said it yourself, that 'everybody lies'!"

"Phil… I was lying."

He sighed. Keely was using her own logic. She must have been telling the truth. No, this wasn't good at all. "But… you can't leave!"

"I wish, Phil. I really wish that were true… You've been a great friend…"

"When are you leaving?" he asked, finally realizing that she was leaving.

"Saturday."

That left Phil about four days. "Well," he said, and took a drink, "I have something to…" he started coughing. It's very difficult and foolish to talk and swallow at the same time.

"You're on next, Keely," a stagehand reminded her, poking her head in the room.

Phil kept coughing, as Keely told him, "Listen, I need to go, but I'll meet you here afterwards, okay?"

Phil finally got the water out of his throat, and finished his sentence, despite the fact nobody was there. "…tell you… that I love you."

Sighing, he walked back out to the auditorium. He collapsed in his seat next to Tia. "You okay?" Tia asked him.

"My best friend is moving away… how do you think I feel?"

Tia nodded.

"A little change of schedule," Ashley said, from the stage. "Okay, this is 'In A Second.' One… two… … … … … … …three!"

"_Don't know where you are/ Wish I just could be near you/ I would sail oceans/ To get a glimpse of how you feel…_"

Phil slid down in his chair. This was certainly not what he had in mind when he thought of what his future held in store for him.

"_You're all the things I'm looking for/ Everything and so much more…_"

But the fate thingy came back again. If Keely was moving, then maybe they never were meant to be together.

"_What I think, you are just perfect/ Could it be that I am worth it/ Is this thing an open door/ Walk right through to something more/ You and me/ My life would change in a second… In a second…_"

But there was also the 'follow your heart' deal. If something feels right to you, then go for it, his mother had always encouraged him. Being with Keely certainly felt right to him.

"_Don't know how you feel/ Seem to keep it to yourself/ Would you climb mountains/ To show me this is something real?_"

_Don't give up on yourself_, Phil thought. _You heard the voices inside_. He was so close to telling her how he felt, but every time he was about to spill his guts, she always had to suddenly leave. One of these times, he'd tell her how he felt. She couldn't avoid him forever.

"_You're all the things I'm looking for/ Everything and so much more/ What I think, you are just perfect/ Could it be that I am worth it/ Is this thing an open door/ Walk right through to something more/ You and me/ My life would change in a second… In a second…_"

* * *

**I picked "Last Letter Home," (which I don't own)because it's a great song, and it's got an interesting story behind it. The band who wrote it (Dropkick Murphys) had written it based on general letters sent to and from the soldiers in Iraq, and then they got a letter from the family of Sgt. Andrew Farrar, who had died recently while serving there. The letter said he was a big supporter of the band, and also included a letter that he had sent to his mother, thanking her for one of their CD's, and said that if anything happened in Iraq to him, he wanted one of their songs played at the funeral. He also left behind his wife Melissa, and two boys, Tyler and Liam. His duty in Iraq was nearly over, and was due to come home and renew his vows with Melissa, but died on his thirty-first birthday. The band was present at his funeral to grant his wish and played "Fields of Athenry" as the casket entered the church. The song was rewritten to include excerpts from his letter. If you're wondering how I know this, it's in the disk jacket, so it's official and everything. I just thought that was an interesting story, and I thought that Keely and Ashley would want to do a song honoring those who were sacrificing themselves overseas. Anyway, I've begun to ramble. Sorry this chapter wasn't great…**

**Read and review! I know you want to… I know the feeling. Oh, and I'm aware that I cut part of "In A Second," (Which I don't own. Aly & AJ own that, along with my soul- interpret that however you want). There are more chapters. I'm notmean enough to leave the story here. Read and review!**


	7. Midnight Confessions

**Hey, it's the Sultan again. This is a special chapter. Know why? No, it's just like the other chapters… there's something special at the end. Read and review!**

**the real Violet Parr- I so wish I could turn invisible sometimes… like if you know you're going to be made a fool of in class… thanks for reviewing.**

**CiTyGrL0912- Curtis cookie now! I just thought of when Curtis said that when Pim was cheating with invisible ink, and I started laughing out loud. I think I probably looked really crazy to anybody who saw it. Mmm... Cookies... Yeah, you can have one. You made me hungry.**

**Jquest87- AWESOMENESS! I like that word. I originally planned on updating this chapter tomorrow, but then I knew I'd forget what I was going to do.**

**Read and review! It gives me a nice feeling to know that people are actually reading this stuff!

* * *

**

That night, Phil reclined on Keely's floor, looking at the ceiling. He thought she was asleep, until she asked him something. "You know… You know I'd never leave you, if I was given the choice, right, Phil?"

"Of course I do, Keely," he said, smiling at the fact that she still cared about him.

The two remained silent, trying to ignore the obvious problem at hand. Trying to pretend that it didn't affect them. That it didn't bother them.

That they'd be able to work it out. Pretending it wasn't _real_.

But this wasn't a TV show. This wasn't some virtual reality.

This was _real_ life. This was actually happening to them. They couldn't just ignore what was happening all around them any less than they could ignore the other's presence.

"Phil… were you going to tell me something earlier today? When you met me backstage?"

Phil racked his brain. Yeah, he was going to tell her something alright. "I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not?" Phil was usually pretty open about his emotions. She couldn't imagine why he'd shut her out now, unless he was bitter about her leaving him.

"It's just… I'm not sure if it'd be good to say, given your current situation."

"Just go ahead, Phil. I won't kill you or anything."

Phil laughed a bit at that, and that seemed to give him some confidence. "Well, Keely, I guess I'll tell you the truth." He took a deep breath, and continued. "I thank the Gods for every time I can lay my eyes on your unassuming beauty. I'm grateful for every moment we spend together.

"I can pretend to be strong without you, but I know I'd be changed inside. That's never happened before, at least not with somebody that isn't in my family. I feel that you're the ground beneath my feet, and the air that I breathe. I will miss you, if you go. I'll miss everything about you. I love you, Keely, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Phil thought Keely was remaining silent, but tears were streaming down her face. _He isn't lying, is he? _she thought. _Everybody lies…_

_(But not about something as serious as this)_

"I guess I just wanted you to know," he said, quietly, turning on his side.

"Oh, Phil," Keely whispered, remembering something she had once written, " 'If one day, life tears you away from me, if you die, and are far from me, little matters to me if you love me, because I would die too…' ."

"What was that Keely?" he asked, having only heard a whisper.

"I…" Keely cleared her throat, and spoke up. "I'd do anything if you asked me to. I'd disavow my homeland. I'd disavow my friends… I'd dye my hair black, if you asked me to."

Phil smiled. It was great to konw that Keely still cared about him.Something told Phil he might just be waiting for her when she came back. He felt he'd do anything to stay with her.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked, thinking of just that.

"Probably about a year or two… That's why I figured you would have the time machine fixed… You'd be able to help your dad more. By the time I'd get back, it'd be long fixed, and… you'd be…" Keely seemed to be getting choked up.

"Gone," Phil finished her sentence for her. Gone forever, he added mentally, as his the idea of fate toyed with his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Read and review! It's so appreciated!

* * *

This is the special part I was talking about at the beginning. I was just thinking of what to do with the story, and I was looking around the internet, and then I decided to do this.**

**The following are the origins and meanings of several names of POTF characters.**

**Keely **-derived from Celtic/Gaelic, meaning beauty  
-derived from Irish, meaning lovely

**Phil **-Greek, lover of horses (Remember he lied about this to Alice Da Luca?)  
-short for Phillip, the name of Sleeping _Beauty_'s prince… Certainly does a lot for the show's mythology, doesn't it?

**Tia **-Spanish, princess

**Barbara **-Greek, foreigner (she is from the future... that's kind of foreign)

**Lloyd **-Welsh, gray-haired

**Debbie **-short for **Deborah**- Hebrew, honey bee (Debbie seems to be quite the sweet kid. Sweet… honey?)

**Candida **-Latin, pure/bright... alternately, a shining leader… certainly a great description

Myinvented Keely sister-"**Bonnie**" is Celtic/Gaelic for "Pretty Girl." But she's not in the show…

**Explanation of the names…**

**Pim**- Balanced and fair-minded, possesses the ability to use sound reason and judgement when determined and decisive action is required. Persuasive and logical, tends to be an influential figure in the circle of friends and associates. Extremely adaptable and this is necessary as you seem to be continually being presented with decisions of a life altering nature.

**Via**- Very intelligent, broad-minded and a good listener. An ideas person, with a wonderful creative imagination who is always seeking practical applications to apply this to. Enjoys sensual pleasures and with a natural restless nature and liking for adventure life is rarely dull withher around.

**I've got some last name analyses lined up for next time, so let me know if you want me to write those at the end author note of the next chapter. If you do, add any POTF related names you're curious about (first or last). If you can't prove it's _POTF related_, I won't look it up.It's nothing personal-I'm too lazy to do _any_ name you send in.**


	8. Something About The Way You Look Tonight

**I got a LOT of reviews from you guys! Simply awesome! **

**element90- Now THAT'S what I call awesome. You're reading my story in class! Hooray! That's simply awesome. Thanks for the support! I'd read your story in class, if we ever went to the computer lab…**

**Jquest87- Well now I'm just too curious. Assuming this thing updated my profile, the email address should be posted. I'm just too curious now about your… ideas… Send 'em, I encourage you, if the site actually updated my profile.

* * *

**

Phil didn't get to sleep that night. It was about two in the morning before he admitted defeat, and got up. Keely watched him leave the room.

Looking at the clock, Phil saw that it was about three-thirty. A few more hours, and the sun would be up, and he'd be going to school. What an exciting thought.

He had to cherish these last three days he had with Keely. She was only going to be here for a little while longer. He was still having difficulties believing that _she_ was leaving _him_. But sometimes, life can catch you off guard. But he just had to deal with it.

After all, when life hands you lemons, you make haggis.

He had been so sure about how he felt, but something about how she was leaving him changed his confidence in everything. He could criticize her for not telling her how she felt, but he realized it would be better to walk a mile in her shoes. Then when he criticized her, he'd be a mile away, and he'd have her shoes.

But criticizing her wouldn't get her to stay. At best, it'd get her to admit her feelings about him. And he figured they wouldn't be the same as his.

* * *

Keely sat up in her bed, staring at the slit between the door and floor. A faint light was spilling through. Phil obviously must have had insomnia as well. That didn't surprise her in the least. She knew he wouldn't handle her (_abandonment_) leaving very well. She knew her departure would leave a deleterious effect on Phil. But there was nothing she could do about it. What was done was done. She couldn't just stay because she kind of liked this guy who was going to have to leave.

Effectually, this made things simpler. If she left now, then she wouldn't be able to develop any serious feelings for him. There was no way he'd still be here after a few years.

But that was the trouble. What if he was?

From the second he proved he was from the future, she had promised herself to not get too attached to him. Unfortunately, by telling her his secret, they formed a bond. She had already become attached to him when he first activated the SkyAk.

She had, to a point, resisted him, that many other girls would never be capable of. She had spent countless hours with him, and they never gave into any temptations that arose.

But deep down, she knew she couldn't live a life with maybes and what ifs. Eventually, she'd come back home to stay. And Phil would be long gone then, she thought, dismally.

She got up, and left her room.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I don't blame you… you've got a lot ahead of you…"

"I'm sorry," she blurted. "I'm sorry, Phil…"

"It's okay," Phil reassured her. "You hardly ever see your dad… you should be entitled to see him…"

"I'm sorry I won't be here when… when you leave. I have no idea how hard this must be for you…"

"You might know better than you think…" he muttered. "You have to leave all of your friends behind… that's what I'm going to have to do, eventually."

"Only I'm going to see my friends again, eventually. You'll be gone forever, lost in the wind…"

"Keely… I'll never _really _be gone… I'll always be with you. Remember. If you hold me in your memory, I'll never leave."

"Time can be transcended," Keely muttered, with a chuckle.

"Exactly. Just remember me…"

"How could I forget you?" Keely asked.

Phil smiled. A statement so powerful coming from her meant the world to him. Keely, unable to bear the awkward state in the room, walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave me," she whispered in his ear.

"I won't…" he murmured back, not ever wanting that moment to end.

But before he even knew that Keely had pulled away, she was already walking towards the front door, and sitting on a bench on the porch. He sat down next to her. They sat for a few minutes, just waiting for the other to say something.

Phil discovered himself gazing at her sideways. He noticed how the moonlight reflected in her jade eyes, how the bluish light fell onto her face, how her slightly rose-tinged cheeks contrasted brilliantly with the rest of her face… how her hair fell so eloquently down to her shoulders and---

"What are you thinking right now?" Keely asked, interrupting Phil's wandering mind.

Of course, Phil didn't want to tell her what he was thinking. It wasn't the time. At least Phil was a good liar.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you look."

Oh wait… that _was_ what he was thinking…

* * *

**Read and Review! The 'Go' button doesn't wear out with time!

* * *

**

**Secret Identity**, this is for you**- Owen- **Welsh**- **Charming, talented and has a very positive attitude to life so it is hardly surprising that he attracts success and recognition. Focused and patient, understands that material rewards are a result of discipline. Being so creative and with a need for self-expression, may be drawn towards the arts, travel is also likely to be important. A loyal friend, and is a person who must be allowed freedom and independence.

* * *

**Last Name Analyses of Major Characters **

**Diffy-**You have great self-confidence and a charming personality which attracts many friends and admirers. Your innate sense of personal power and ability to lead are ideally suited to positions of authority. Being so versatile and seeing the big picture your ambitions are high and much is usually expected of you. With patience and tenacity you will certainly fulfill the great potential you have for success.

**Teslow-**You are an inspiring leader whose originality, creativity and wisdom are applied to creating practical solutions to "unsolvable" problems. Humanitarian and idealistic your vision is to make the world a better place and you will work to this end. Hardworking and tenacious people admire you for your honesty and integrity. You are a loved and loyal friend and partner. Your have the potential to achieve enormous success in the world.

**Hackett- **Extremely intelligent in thought and deed you are gifted at communication and finding practical applications for your ideas. You are strong willed and ambitious and need to have passion, freedom and adventure in your life. Always willing to help others your warm, honest and loyal nature ensures that you are loved by all. It is likely that you will achieve a great deal of success and recognition in life.

**Messerschmidt- **Charming, poised and sociable you need peace and harmony around you and always seek to create a happy environment. Perceptive and with strong intuition you are able to make sound judgments. You show great flexibility in attitude being open and responsive to the needs and opinions of others. This ability gives you potential for success in business dealing with the public. Your warm personality and caring ways ensure you are loved by family and friends.

**Vanderhoosey- **Focused, determined and idealistic you are an achiever willing to work to accomplish your objectives. With your calm manner, intelligence and balanced personality you are an influential figure. You are respected for your integrity, tolerance and understanding of others. Very individual, you may not always be easy to get to know, but your innate enjoyment of life means that people like to have you around. (From the episode "Age Before Beauty")

* * *

**I think that I got most, but again, lemme know if I missed one, and I'll get it out there.**


	9. Romance

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**element90- Okay, this memories transcending time thing only proves my point that we're clearly on another level. Of course, I only briefly mentioned it, and you… well, I guess that's another thing I have to look forward to by you, isn't it? …Uh, 'Piece of junk'? _Excuse _me? Your story is _NOT _a piece of junk. I think mondlering-moofoot has got my back on that one!**

**jessicaxoxo- Hey, hey, hey. Uh, welcome to FanFictionDotNet. I saw that you're new here from your profile. I'm honored that my story was (one of) the first stories you read. The support is appreciated! And trust me, there are sites for those name meanings/interpretations… I see that I'm on your favorites list… well, as you can see from clicking on my handy-dandy link, I've written three other stories… Check 'em out!**

**Jquest87- Thanks for the message. Hm... it's very intriguing. Hm... Wheels are turning, I'll tell you that. I think what I had planned (which I am not at liberty to divulge the information)... well, I wasn't _satisfied_ with it, you know? Thanks again... I'm trying to think of a few different possibilities, but yours is a frontrunner.**

**TJ- I know it's hard to turn lemons into haggis, but life is tough. We'll cross that bridge when the cookie squirts. Life _is_ random like that. But at least I did my research for this, which is more than I can say for some school work that I have. ;)

* * *

**

Keely flushed madly, as Phil bit on his fist. He'd already told her how he felt. If he did something crazy in these last days, that would not be a good thing. It wouldn't be great if their last days together were awkward too.

"Sorry," he said, as she giggled a little, which concerned him greatly. However, she wasn't laughing _at_ him. She was just surprised that he actually said that. "I probably… shouldn't have said that."

Keely tried to say, "_It's okay, Phil_," but was unable to stop herself from laughing nervously.

"I mean… I know that this is awkward enough for you, but… I just wasn't really thinking… I guess I was panicking a little. I mean, I _do _think that you're beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I know that it's _awk_ward for you, what with your _leav_ing and all…"

Phil's nervous rambling only fueled Keely's laughter more, and she had to dig her fingernails into her arm to stop. "It's okay, Phil," she said, finally.

"I-- really?"

"Yes. I get it. You don't want me to leave… But trust me Phil, what you just said, is in the book that **I** wrote. I've forgotten more than you'll ever know. Please, I understand..."

"I know, I know…"

"Like I said, I don't want to leave anymore than you want me to."

"But… you never get to see your dad… you deserve it. I shouldn't even really be here." But again, Phil began to think about fate. _Unless that's why Dad rented from a used time machine dealer_.

Of course this was a load of bull. They obviously _weren't_ destined for each other if she was leaving, he knew.

"Phil… I'm glad you _are_ here." Seemingly reading his mind, she continued, "If your dad didn't rent a used time machine, I never would've met the most wonderful guy I've ever known…"

"You're just saying that," Phil accused.

"I am _not_!"

"Don't lie, Keely… there is _no way_ I could mean that much to you."

"But you _do_! You're always right--"

"And I hate always being right," Phil added.

"You've always been there for me… And no matter how many times I've screwed up, you've never given up hope in me."

"Well that's true. Most guys would've stopped trying long ago."

Keely punched him in the arm, and he cried out in "mock" pain. Shaking her head, she walked inside, leaving Phil outside on the porch.

"That one hurt down to my _feet_," Phil muttered, rubbing the spot where she'd punched him.

* * *

Soon enough, the sun had risen, and it was about time to head off to school. Phil elected to drive, and when they arrived, Phil and Keely separated from Pim, heading to their separate lockers. 

"I swear if we hurry, we might beat her to the car," Phil said, jokingly.

"That's so cruel!" Keely said, and made to punch him in the same spot as before, but he cowered away.

"Okay, we'll wait for her…" Phil agreed, not wanting to get punched in the arm again.

An awkward silence fell between the two of them, as they tried to ignore the problem facing them both.

"Hey Keely!" an excited female squealed from behind her.

"Hey Tia," Keely said, clearly not matching the enthusiasm bottled up within her brunette friend.

"I can't believe you're still going to school. I would just call in sick."

"Well, Tia, there's this little thing called the 'law'. If you don't follow it, then you get in a lot of trouble. I hear they send you to a place where the only light you see is through thick metal bars."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Tia said, after thinking for a while. "The point is, is that you're crazy for even coming here. I know I would've stayed home or something."

"And done what?"

"Would've been better to stay home. Convince your lover-boy there to stay home too," Tia said, gesturing towards Phil.

Phil laughed a little too loudly at this statement. "Boyfriend!" he cried out. "That's rich! I'm not her boyfriend."

"Yeah, right. And I'm so smart, I'm a child progeny."

"Most kids are," Keely said, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Tia asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…"

The bell sounded, and the teens scurried off to their assorted classes.

* * *

Phil didn't meet up with anybody at lunch, but instead drove home quickly, to ready a few things for when Keely left. He used the personal gravitators to enter his room, and took a medium-sized leather-bound book from his closet. 

He grabbed a few stuffed envelopes, and exited his room through the window. He ran up to the room he and Keely were sharing, and began to work furiously on the project laid out in front of him, frantically cutting, taping, changing his mind, and ripping stuff out.

Until about ten minutes until the lunch period ended, he worked like this. Then, he shrunk the leather-bound book and placed it in his pillowcase, so nobody would notice a large book concealed in his pillow.

He jumped into the car, and pulled up to the school, with a minute to spare.

* * *

Phil waited outside the car for Keely and Pim. Soon enough, the two came around the corner, actually having a conversation that wasn't riddled with the word 'Blondie.' 

They hopped into the car, and Phil drove with a passion to Keely's house.

"Where were you at lunch?" Keely asked, as Phil gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I was, uh, doing one of my other friends a favor," he replied, as Pim laughed.

Keely was curious, and spoke up. "Uh, 'other friends', Phil? I don't care if you don't spend every minute of the day with me, but you don't need to lie to me. Now where were you?"

Phil raised his eyebrows. "That hurt," he said, putting a hand to his heart.

"I just want the truth, Phil," Keely said, as Alex Kapranos and the rest of Franz Ferdinand thundered out of the radio.

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna wanna go?_

"Fine… I was… working on something," Phil said.

"What was it?"

"With time, you'll see, Miss Teslow," Phil muttered, giving her a smirk. "But I think you'll like it."

"I can't stand you two together," Pim said, from the back seat.

"I can't wait," Keely said, intrigued by Phil's sneakiness.

"Okay, that's it. Where are the sick bags?" Pim asked.

"Relax, Pim," Phil said. "We're already here…"

Keely looked longingly at the home that she would be leaving in a few days. Phil noticed this, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine, Phil."

_Lucky, lucky… you're so lucky…. Lucky, lucky… you're so lucky…_

They got out of the car, and went inside.

* * *

**Disclaimer! I don't own Franz Ferdinand's "Do You Want To?" or Phil of the Future, obviously. I know, big shocker, isn't it? I wouldn't have expected it either...**

**Read and review… I love hearing your opinions as much as I love music. And I enjoy my music.**


	10. Photograph

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! **

**mondlering moofoot- You have no _idea_ how often I type up a review and it gets deleted for whatever reason. It drives me crazy. Haggis is a pudding made from the entrails of a sheep, boiled in its stomach, often with onions, oatmeal, and other seasonings along with it, usually made and eaten in Scotland. I didn't have any major issues reading your review, either, so don't worry about that.**

**Pathos of the Skies- Trust me, I don't like to torture any of you. If I liked to torture you, I'd wait, like, a week before I add a chapter. And you're right on, I type very fast _and_ have no life (J/K). **

**koolishcutie112092- Okay… you caught yourself on that, so I won't say anything. Don't worry, as I said before, there is no perverse pleasure I find in leaving you guys hanging. It's just a thing I do…

* * *

**

Phil got up very early that morning to finish his book. He spent the better part of an hour, perfecting the work so it was good enough for her. _Not that a book is ever going to be good enough for her_, he thought, frowning at his finished product.

Good enough, he figured, as he went back upstairs and placed the book on the floor in her room.

* * *

Keely woke up to the sound of Aqualung. _Suddenly you're mine… and it's brighter than sunshine_. She crossed the room to turn off the alarm, and noticed that Phil wasn't asleep. In his place was a book. She picked it up, and was surprised that it must have weighed at least five pounds.

Inside the front cover was a short poem, written in a familiar scrawl.

"The ageless sweetness

Your beauty has no rival

My heart longs for you."

She smiled, and turned the page, on it was a picture of the two of them, Phil walking along in front of an autumn sky, Keely being carried on his back. She remembered that day vividly. The two had been talking about something Keely couldn't quite remember at that moment, but Phil had said something about Ashley, and, defending her sister's honor, she began to chase after him. She had ended up tripping over a sprinkler head before she could bring him down, which she would have if she never fell down. Feeling somewhat guilty, Phil decided that Keely shouldn't risk further injury by placing any weight on the leg, and therefore carried her home on his back.

She continued to flip through the pages, and was surprised at how the memories linked to the pictures of the two of them came flooding back whenever she looked at the photograph.

On the back cover, there was another poem.

"If you become lost,

Turn your head up to the sky.

I will be with you."

Keely smiled, dressed, and descended the stairs. Phil was watching Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends" music video. She sat down on the couch next to him, and said, "Phil Diffy, you are amazing."

"Yeah, I know. Why?" Phil asked.

Keely couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes, and responded, "The book you gave me. It's the most amazing thing anybody has ever given me."

"Glad you like it, Keely."

Her smile faltered. "But… don't you want any pictures of us?"

"I won't need them, Keely," Phil said, rubbing her head. "I don't need any of that. I'll always be with you. Besides, I've never brought twenty-first century film on the time machine. There might be some chemicals that would screw them up or something."

"Oh, right. Time machine. I knew that." The fact that starting Saturday, she'd never see Phil face to face again killed her. But moving away from him just might make things simpler.

But for now, life was great, as Phil slipped his arm around her shoulder. Though his hand was warm to the touch, a shiver ran down her spine as she realized she'd never feel his touch again in a few days.

But at that moment, she was as happy as she could've hoped.

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends..._

Happy as she could've expected, that is.

_Wake me up when September ends..._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I was having major issues with this chapter. I couldn't word it the way I wanted, and it turned out shorter than I expected. Anyway, the procedure's fairly standard issue now. Oh, by the way, if anyone knows what picture I described, then you know your POTF and should be proud. Also, I wonder if anybody got the allusion when Phil's invisible and he escapes from Keely? Three cheers for you if you got both of those references. If you didn't, you still rock, no matter what the voices in your head may say. Read and Review (The other R & R)!**


	11. I Wanna Know What Love Is

**mondlering moofoot- Yeah, the Scottish are weird. I mean, who eats sheep entrails? Uh, anyway, onto a lighter note (and a great vegetarian alternative) hip hip hooray for me, I'm on another favorite author list! And you got both the Phil and Keely photograph _and_ the Harry Potter reference right, actually. Glad to see that. The first Phil poem is more or less by me, though it was inspired by a song. The other one I just came up with. Notice how I didn't use the word Haiku, because I didn't know if those weretechnically Haikus. Anyway, I'm loving the reviews, so keep 'em coming! **

**sponkier- I'm glad to see that you say it's awesome, and not only that, but you're serious! Lol, anyway, thanks for the review.**

**And, without further ado, my lovelies, chapter 11.

* * *

**

Phil packed up his suitcase and lugged it over to his house, upset that he couldn't spend one more night in Keely's room.

Her departure date was creeping up on them faster than they could have imagined.

He tossed his suitcase on the bed, and immediately rushed back next door, not wanting to waste another second with her.

"So…" Phil muttered. "Do you know what time you're leaving for LA?" Phil asked, trying to sound casual.

"About six-thirty in the morning," Keely responded.

Phil nodded. That either meant that she would probably have to be home earlier or not at all, and instead sleep on the plane. "Well…" Phil said, standing up. "No point wasting any time, then, right?"

Keely smiled, and stood up alongside him.

"Anything you want to do," Phil said, using arm gestures for emphasis. "Anything."

Keely looked to the skies, thinking. Eventually, she came to a conclusion. "I want to go on the SkyAk," she said, realizing that would be the thing she missed most, after Phil.

"Sure," Phil said, and the two walked over to his house.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked, as Phil took out the SkyAk sphere.

"Just gonna go around… Not sure where."

"Be back by seven," she warned.

"Mom… it's me."

Phil and Keely walked outside, and, much to the chagrin of Phil, Pim had decided to come along with them.

"Okay," Phil said, making a few pre-flight checks, as Keely wrapped her arms around his stomach. "We are ready to go."

They took off, and Keely felt the familiar feeling of vertigo settle in as the houses became much smaller. The view was awe-inspiring, as the rolling hills slowly melted into the vast ocean. The wind rushed through her hair, at times making her eyes water. She gripped Phil tighter, and he wasn't complaining.

"So," Pim shouted to Phil, "when's the date?"

"What date?" Phil shouted back.

"Yours and Blondie's wedding date?" Pim taunted, and flew away. She started to come back towards them, though many feet below where they were flying.

"If you'll excuse me," said Phil, and jumped off the SkyAk.

"I _hate_ when he does that," Keely said, and slid forward to take control. Luckily, Phil had taught her some basic controls on the aircraft.

Meanwhile, Phil landed on Pim's SkyAk, and they continued their shouting match, Phil with her in a headlock.

"What did you say?" Phil asked.

"Let go, you lunatic!" Pim shouted, trying to keep control of the SkyAk.

"Not until you take it back! We are _not_ getting married!"

"Don't deny it!"

"Pim, I am going to-- OW!" he yelped in pain as Pim bit his arm.

"Let go or I'll push you off!"

Phil let go. "Come on, Keely might be our great-great-grandmother or something. We're not married."

"Considering how in love with her you are, then you just might be your _own_ great-great-grandfather."

Phil didn't know what to think about that. If it were true, then they _would_ be fated to be together. Then again, there was the whole disgusting idea that he was his own great-great-grandfather.

"Shut up, Pim," he shouted at her.

"Go away, Phil."

Phil looked down, and said, "Okay," and jumped off.

Pim screamed, but then saw that he landed on the other SkyAk. "I _hate_ when you do that!"

"Let's lose her," Phil said to Keely, and they swerved off, as Pim shrugged, and headed back home, deciding not to interfere with their escapades.

* * *

"So," Phil said, twirling his helmet in his hands. "What are you going to miss the most?"

"You, of course," Keely said, giving him a playful shove.

"You mean that?"

"Yes!"

A warm sensation spread over Phil as the girl whom he loved said he'd be the thing she missed the most.

"You, and my mind," Keely added. "For ever agreeing to this stupid trip. I mean, Dad will be in England for four more years, at _least_. You're going to be here for maybe another year. But no, I don't get to spend any time with you, I have to go to see my _Dad_." As she finished, she hurled a rock off of the cliff they were sitting on, which their legs dangled over.

"Keely… Please understand it _has_ to be this way."

"I don't want it to be this way, Phil. I wanna be with _you_…"

"I wish I could spend my life with you… but maybe this is all for the better. Maybe we were never meant to be together… Maybe it was just… a mistake or something."

"Don't say that, Phil," Keely whispered, as her eyes watered.

"I know…"

"I mean… we've been through so much… how can you say that?"

"I just… I'm afraid that this never was meant to be…"

"And you crashing in this century was a fluke?"

"Keely… I've spent every night I've been here wondering the same thing. I always told myself we were meant to be together… but now I have doubts, now that you're leaving…"

"I see what you mean," Keely mumbled. "I just hope you're wrong."

"I hope I am too. But if I get my license, then I could come back to you…"

"Then I'd be happy again," Keely muttered.

"Don't worry, Keely. I'll come back for you. But right now," Phil said, just a few minutes after the sun had set, "we have to get going back."

The two stood up, and walked back to the SkyAk, hand in hand.

**Sorry this chapter took so incredibly long, but I just watched the new Phil of the Future episode, "Pimcipal." Hooray for me!**

**Read and Review-- "Literacy- It' s What's For Dinner!"**


	12. When I’m Gone

**All reviews are good. All good things make me smile. Therefore, all things that make me smile are reviews, right?**

**element90- I miss Tia, too… Poor Brenda Song… she just _had_ to agree to do "Suite Life" didn't she? I do not like that show.**

**be234therz- Obviously, if you think _you're _rambling, you have never known what I'm like when I ramble. Boy, I can get annoying when I ramble. Uh, anyway, thanks for the review.Rest assured, it will have an ending. I'm not going to tell you what kind of ending, because I don't want to say. But it will have an ending, so that's good, right?**

**I'm having major withdrawal problems with this chapter… I wasn't sure if I wanted to put it, but I'll let you guys be the judge, okay? Makes sense to me. Anyway, now, for chapter twelve!

* * *

**

Phil and Keely both separately got up at four o'clock the next day. Keely had to make sure she had everything packed, and Phil wanted to make sure that he got to say goodbye to Keely.

He sat outside her porch, waiting for her to come out. He smiled when he saw that, when she exited the house, the book he'd given her was still in her hands.

She placed it on a table and ran to Phil and locked him in a tight hug. The familiar smell of Garnier Fructis hung about her, Phil noticed. "I'm gonna miss you," Keely whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea…" Phil whispered back.

The two pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. When the door opened, they looked over, and saw that Ashley and Bonnie were carrying suitcases to the car. When the two noticed Phil and Keely looking at each other with the expressions they had, they began to talk quietly. "How do you want to handle this?" Ashley asked.

"I'll take Keely, you take Phil," Bonnie replied, agreeing that something must be done. She went up to the two, and asked Phil, "Can I borrow Keely for a quick second?"

"Sure," Phil said. "Go right ahead."

* * *

Bonnie led Keely inside, and they sat down. "Keely, why are you doing this to yourself?" 

"What are you talking about?" Keely asked.

"Come _on_, girl. I see the way you look at Phil. I've also seen the way he looks at you. So why, _why_ are you both avoiding what you both _need_ to do?"

"I don't follow you," Keely said.

"How much clearer can I _make_ this? …You really like him. I mean _really_ like him. He obviously _really_ likes you. But you two… you just dance around it. You're not helping either of you by just avoiding the matter at hand, you know."

"I just don't want our last time together to be awkward."

"Trust me, it'd be more awkward with_out_ this."

* * *

"So," Ashley said to Phil, "…I can't believe we're not going to see you for such a long time." 

"Yeah," Phil said passively.

"It's going to be weird, not hearing Keely say she's going somewhere with you… you two spent a lot of time together."

"I know…"

"Tell me something… you love her, right?"

Phil sighed, and nodded, eventually.

"But you've never done anything?" Ashley asked.

"Not really, no."

"Why not?"

Phil looked up into Ashley's eyes, frowning. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Weren't you ever taught that it's rude to answer a question with another question?"

"…You just did, though."

"Why haven't you done anything about it?" she asked again.

He frowned again. At first, he wasn't even sure that Keely liked him in return. Now, there were a few options. He didn't want their last days together to be awkward, he didn't want to ruin their friendship, he wasn't sure if it was just a passing phase, but there was a better reason.

"I guess I was too much of a coward… Now she's moving…"

"It's not too late, yet," Ashley reminded him, and walked back inside, brushed past Keely, and winked at Bonnie.

"Phil," Keely said, coming up to him, "…I don't want to lose you… Please come back for me… when you're gone…"

"I'd never hurt you," Phil said, "I promise."

_This magic moment_

He hesitated half a second,

_While your lips are close to mine_

then thought of what Ashley had said, and kissed her.

Keely put her arms around Phil's neck as the strength drained from her legs. Her heart was pounding harder than ever, and her mind was racing, a mile a minute.

Kissing Keely was the most amazing thing Phil had ever done in his entire life. He felt as if a tremendous burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

And when they pulled apart, reality struck them both like a brick in the face.

_Will last forever_

Still, the two couldn't help but feel as if something had fallen into place.

"Too bad nobody took a picture," Phil joked. "You could've put it in the book."

"I don't need a picture to remember this," she said, winking at him.

_Forever 'till the end of time...

* * *

_

**Oh, and **"**This Magic Moment," by Jay and the Americans? Not mine. Somebody's but it's not mine.**

**Don't let the purple button scare you. It's not too hard to review.**


	13. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**GoldCatMaster- YES! I was reading your profile… I see that my "HemoPheelyacs" label is catching on! Most excellent.**

**Pathos of the Skies- Believe me, Phil considered using the SkyAk, but… the SkyAk just can't make that far.

* * *

**

"Well…" Keely said, as her mom started the car, "… Goodbye, Phil."

The two embraced, and stayed lost in the moment for a good while. "I love you, Keely," Phil whispered, when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too, Phil…"

A tear ran down Keely's face as she got into the car, and watched Phil slowly disappear from her view.

* * *

Keely, Ashley, Bonnie, and Mandy all boarded the red-eye flight to London (with a stop in Boston). Keely was strangely relieved that the Concords stopped making flights. She had learned that those planes could go up to about Mach 2, which, by her calculations, was about seventeen miles a minute.

There was something unsettling about that. It'd be all the faster she'd be leaving Phil and everything else she loved behind.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, while they were sitting on the plane. Keely was staring out the window, a very distant look on her face.

"Yeah," Keely said, looking down at the book, flipping through Phil's book for the fourth time that day. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm telling you the truth. I'm okay… I'm not okay, Bonnie. I'm never going to see him again…"

"You don't know that…"

"Yes I do! He'll never come back from me, his dad's going to fix the ti--" Keely caught herself.

"Fix the what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…"

"You'll work through this, Keely. I know you will."

"Thanks, Bonnie…" Keely muttered, unable to shake the feeling that she'd never see her only love again.

* * *

Phil was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling in his room. _She's out of my life_, he thought. _Oh, it cuts me like a knife, she's out of my life._ _Damned indecision, cursed pride… why did I keep my love inside?_

Though she had just left two days ago, he could swear that she had been gone for all eternity.

But to know that she would be gone for all eternity wasn't exactly a comforting thought in Phil's mind, either.

_**A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

_**A thousand lights have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**But all the miles that separate**_

_**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_Thank you…_ he thought. _Thank you for all the love… the honor… You'll remember that day, I still haven't escaped the pain. And thank you for these little dreams that live with me._

But all that remained of her was a distant memory. A faint whisper. A whisper, saying, "I am here for you…"

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

While the memories still lingered, he sometimes felt as if he barely even knew who she was anymore. It was almost as if he was slowly forgetting something. Perhaps that was just because she was gone. He knew he loved her just as much at that moment as he did before she left him. She had been his soul. Without a soul, what was he?

_**The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go**_

His family was a little worried about him. He hardly came downstairs, even to eat. He just stayed holed up in his room, writing songs and playing them back on the keyboard. Even Pim had begun to worry about her brother. He insisted that he was okay, but he knew he wasn't. He knew he couldn't be okay. Not without her.

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

She was gone. To think that he was there for four years, and that he took it all for granted. It was a cavalier thing to do, he knew. But it was too late to turn things around. She was gone. More than likely, he'd never see her again.

More than likely, he'd never see her again.

More than likely, he'd never

(_be happy_)

again.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

Because of her, he learned that love needs to be expressed. He learned that love doesn't wait for anybody. But he learned it too late. She had left him, and there was no turning back. She was out of his life, and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was just… confused. Without her.

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

She meant the world to him. She meant _more _than the world to him. He was lost without her.

But still, he preferred it this way. He preferred that _he _was the one that was left behind. This was the same thing he would've had to do to her, if the time machine ever got fixed. He'd much rather feel the pain she felt than deal it out.

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

_I'm yours forever_, he thought. _If you want, I'll be forever yours. I'm here for you now._

Without her, he wouldn't know how to behave.

Without her, he wouldn't know how to act.

Without her, he wouldn't know how to love.

* * *

**I normally would've written more in between the verses of "Here Without You," by 3 Doors Down (I don't own that song. Ha ha, there's my stupid disclaimer.), but I thought the song spoke for Phil fairly well, wouldn't you agree? I think it makes up for my writing. Tell me your opinion by reviewing!**


	14. Eleanor Rigby

**CiTyGrL0912- I _so_ owe you a cookie… And don't worry… but this story is turning into a little Frankenstein monster- I never really intended it to be this long… it just kind of got a mind of its own and I'm trying to make sure it doesn't kill anybody.

* * *

**

Keely and the rest of the Teslows had now been in England for two weeks. Sure, they had made friends, being the extroverted people that they are…

…but Keely still wasn't happy. She felt isolated. Walking down the streets, she was just another face in the crowd. She just blended in with all the rest. Nobody would've expected that underneath her mask was a girl crying out for help, for anybody to help her.

Her breath came out in small clouds in the cold winter air. It had rarely gotten this cold back home. Now she had to live in this cold environment.

She didn't want to tell her friends too much about him. For one thing, it was already done. Moping about it would get her nowhere. For another thing, well, she didn't want to open up old wounds. Her friends weren't even aware that there once was a magically lovely boy that had made her life so wonderful. They just saw the face she wore to fool them all.

Walking in the streets reminded her of what she had become. Without Phil, she wasn't anything. She was just another face in the crowd, another deserted soul, doomed to wander the earth until the love she was looking for never came to her.

"_Sometimes I think I'll die alone… Maybe it won't be too bad. Nobody would miss me… I think I'd love to die alone, live, breath, die alone…" _she thought to herself, as she looked at all the (_lonely_) people.

The streets always reminded her of what she had been denied of. She used to walk the streets happily. It still looked like she did, too.

She'd never let them know about him. He could just be her secret, a distant memory lost, slipped through the fingers like so many grains of sand. She didn't need to tell anybody about him. She didn't _want_ to tell them.

Walking among the scattered faces, she didn't mind putting on extra makeup that day. People would stare if she didn't.

…_**wearing a face that she keeps in a jar by the door… who is it for?**_

It wasn't too much trouble to put on that extra bit of _makeup_, but she felt phony with it on. Still, it was a better than the alternative.

No, Keely was just another pretty, happy face in the crowd. Apart from her family… hardly anybody noticed her, anymore. It didn't bother her. If people notice, then they might care… if they care, then they might pry.

Things were better off this way.

Her friends, that is, if you could call them friends, didn't mind that she didn't tell too much about her life in America. They respected her decision not to tell.

She wanted her secret to be buried with her.

"_Sometimes I think I'll die alone,"_ she thought.

He was gone. She was still here. But she still dreamed of their days and nights together.

She always woke up in a cold sweat.

She thought of the people she passed on the street. Some of them were already married. Some of them would never find true love, as sad as that was. She was sure that there were a few that blew their chance at true love, just as she had done.

Nobody bothered to think that she was wearing a mask. Nobody had even bothered to notice her.

Something had happened when she left America:

Keely had become another one of the lonely people.

_**Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name.**_

All the lonely people die along with their name.

_**Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave.**_

"_All the lonely people… die along with their names…"

* * *

_

**As far as I'm concerned, "Eleanor Rigby" by the Beatles is the best song ever. Oh, a reason that it's the best song ever is because I had_ nothing to do with it_. That's my disclaimer. Anyway, a short, depressing chapter, I know, but that gives you no excuse to stop reviewing!**


	15. Will I Ever Make It Home?

**I'm very mad. I was writing this chapter, and I was almost done, and this stupid error message come up and deletes the whole chapter! I'm ready to throw something right now.**

**sarafan101- Congrats on being the number 100 reviewer. That's quite an honor. You win… well, I would've said a date with Ricky Ullman, but I don't really know him… Nothing personal, I just don't know him. Anyway, thanks for the support.**

**Pathos of the Skies- Good job on noticing that I used a band from England for when she was in England. Good job. Thanks for the support... It's much loved.

* * *

**

Something was amiss at the Diffy residence, Phil noticed. He had just finished a two-hour solo game of laser squash, when he noticed that there was no loud shouting coming from the garage, where Lloyd was working on the time machine. That could only mean one thing.

That he was actually making progress on the time machine.

And that meant that they might be able to return to their home time.

Apparently, Pim noticed this too, as she stepped outside to talk to Phil.

"Hey, how come Dad isn't screaming at the time machine?" she asked.

"Apparently he's making progress," Phil reasoned, looking through the window to the garage. Indeed, Lloyd had a look of satisfaction replacing the normal angry countenance.

"So that means we're going home soon?" Pim asked.

"Let's hope so…" There wasn't too much holding Phil back in Pickford now. Except Pickford, maybe.

* * *

Pim was the last to sit down for the family meeting. "Well, guys… I've done it. You didn't think I could, but I did. I fixed the time engine."

Cheers and shouts of joy came from Phil and Pim. Barbara smiled.

"We can leave as soon as you guys want to," Lloyd finished. Phil and Pim looked at each other, and they both jumped from their chairs to pack and shrink their belongings. Soon after, Lloyd and Barbara followed to do the same.

When they were all packed, they went outside to the time machine. Phil was the last to enter, as he took one final look at Pickford. It had been a second home to him. Even without Keely, he felt that this place had a hold on him. There was a charm about this town…

Lloyd set in the time and place- the used time-machine lot, 2125. They had been gone four years, and so decided to return four years later, so they didn't age four years in two weeks.

And within minutes, they had arrived back in 2125. The family stepped out of the time machine, and a rather short, stocky, bald man came walking up to him. "Lloyd Diffy?" he asked. Lloyd nodded. "It's about time you've gotten this thing back here! You said you'd be gone two weeks. It's been four years!"

"Well, we hit a little snag… some malfunctions."

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you… You're overdue in bills. It would save you money to just buy the time machine instead of returning it.

Lloyd was torn. He wasn't sure if they'd ever use the time machine again. Then again, he could save money buy buying the thing. Deciding to go with the latter, he said, "Okay, we'll take it."

* * *

After sign here, initial here, date here, initial again, sign again… the Diffys walked out of the dealers officially owning a time machine.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when we get back home?" Barbara asked.

"Study," Phil replied.

"Classic Phil answer," Pim muttered. "The first thing he does when he gets back is study. That's just pathetic.

"For what?" Barbara asked.

"Time-travel license," Phil answered. "What else?"

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Read and review! I actually do read the reviews, I swear!**


	16. Confessions

**CiTyGrL0912- Another fast review… wow. Simply awesome. Again, my little Frankenstein monster is still on the loose, so don't panic. This isn't over.**

**Teej- Creative writing assignment? What the devil? Okay, whatever. Good luck with that. Thanks for the review, as always.**

**Okay, you awesome people, you, I'm going to stop rambling, so you can read my story.

* * *

**

A knock sounded at Keely's door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Via," a voice on the other side called.

"Come in," Keely said, frantically stuffing the leather-bound book in her closet.

"Hello," Via greeted. "What are you doing in your closet?"

Keely poked her head out of the closet. "Nothing," she smiled.

Via gave her a look of disbelief, but pressed no further. "I was thinking we could go to House of Fraser…"

Keely was trying to prevent the book from falling down. "I dunno…"

"Keely, do you need help with something?" she asked, noticing that Keely was obviously trying to prevent something from falling.

"No! I'll get it…" She put the book on a different shelf. "There… now…" The two sat down on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Via asked, just noticing Keely's puffy, reddened eyes.

"I'm fine…" Keely lied. As she said this, the book began to slide off the shelf, and it hit the floor with a dull thud. It opened up to the first page with pictures.

"What's that?" Via asked, giving the book an inquisitive look.

"**Nothing!**" Keely said rather loudly. She began to get up, but Via was already crossing the room. "Don't look at that."

"Okay," Via said, and simply put the book back in the closet. Keely was stunned that she actually respected her privacy.

"That's it?" Keely asked, shocked by Via's actions. "No prying? No asking 'Why can't I look at it'?"

"You told me not to," Via replied. "If you ever want to tell me about it, then feel free."

"You didn't even bother to ask about it," Keely muttered, more to herself than anything.

"It almost sounds like you want me to…"

Indeed, Keely felt like she had to tell _somebody_ about him. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt as much when she thought of him. "Okay, Via… sit down. This'll take a while." Keely thought of where to start. "Okay, Via," she continued quickly, "wellbackinAmericaImetthisguy--"

"Keely! Slow down… Take a deep breath."

Keely inhaled deeply, as Via went on. "Now, talk slowly. I didn't understand any of that. Try to let go of your emotions. And start from the… oh, let it out!" Keely let her deep breath out.

Keely told Via the whole story. "…and now I'm here," she concluded. "And I'll never see him again."

"And you're sure he'll move back to _Kansas_ before you get back?"

"He's probably already back home…"

"Well… he sounds like a really great friend… I can understand why you miss him so much."

"Um…" Keely said, her voice higher-pitched than normal. "I kind of neglected to tell you something… I… really, _really_ liked him…"

"As in, you… loved him?"

"Exactly," Keely said.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Well," Keely muttered, "thanks for listening… it felt good to… finally get that out."

"Sure thing… I guess I'll leave you alone now." Via got up and left the room.

Keely felt much better now that she had opened up. It was as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off her back.

_**Water is my eye, most faithful mirror… Fearless on my breath…Teardrop on fire… Fearless on my breath…**_

It still hurt to think of Phil. He was probably back in his home time already. He'd probably be dating girls that were his age, not 116 years older than him.

_**I'm stumbling a little…**_

She still had the memories living within her… taunting her, haunting her. Tormenting her, shouting _You'll never see him again!_

But that was how it would have ended up anyway, she knew.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bonnie knocked on her door. "Hey," Bonnie said. "Do you have any money I could borrow?"

"Well, yeah," Keely replied. "…but… you are aware of this country's usury laws, right?"

"Yoo-zhu-ree?" Bonnie asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, silly me. I must have just made up a word that doesn't exist." She crossed the room, and gave her sister some money.

"Thanks…" Bonnie said, still unsure of what a usury law was. She then noticed Keely's reddened eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I told Via about Phil…"

"Like, everything about him? Like, how you felt… his life story… where he came from?"

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOU--" Keely stopped, realizing that her sister didn't mean what she thought she meant. "Yeah, everything."

"You're okay?" Bonnie asked, having been startled by her little outburst.

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

Bonnie nodded, thanked her sister for the money, and walked away.

Keely collapsed back onto her bed.

_**I'm stumbling a little…

* * *

**_

**I, in no way, shape, or form, own "Teardrop" by Massive Attack.**

**Read, review… give me something to work with, my lovelies. I promise, the process is totally painless.**


	17. Return To Me

**CiTyGrL0912- You are simply awesome. I'm loving these fast reviews! Yeah, so obviously Keely meeting Via is the Alternate Universe thing that I was talking about earlier (clears throat Teej). But… it's a minor thing. Anyway, thanks for the support!**

**inuyashaandkagomefanforev- You're really related to them? Wow. That's pretty cool. But if you really think about it, we're all _technically_ distant cousins of each other. So everybody in the human race is related, if you want to get _real _technical. Anyway, that's pretty cool though. Really, the only reason I put him was because I figured more people might get offended if I put a certain German dictator. So... anyway, thanks for letting me know that, but I probably won't use any more references to him so you don't have to worry. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**

Phil had been siphoning through the time-traveler's manual for the past two months. He had only come out on rare occasions. He had programmed the hand-scanner to only admit himself, so he wouldn't be disturbed.

The only reasons he came out were so he could eat or drink. The rest of the time, he didn't even have to leave his room or adjoining bathroom. Barbara had grown concerned, but Lloyd dismissed her worry. "He just wants to go back," Lloyd explained. "And you won't stop him from doing it."

Even Pim had taken notice of her brother.

One day, when he had come out, she asked, "Are you okay, Phil? You've been locked up in your room for a long time…"

"I promised Keely I'd visit her again," Phil said, in a perfectly normal tone. "I intend to stand by that."

"It's just that… I don't know, I feel like… I don't know what it's called… but I feel like something's wrong."

"You're _worried_ about me?"

"That's it!" Pim said. "I'm _worried_."

"Don't worry, Pim," Phil reassured her. "I just need to keep my promise. I don't want to hurt her like that."

"But, by now, she'd be dead, right? And you haven't visited her…"

"But I _will_. My future self would have visited her by now."

"If _you_ are going to visit her…"

"Which I am."

"But she's died already, and you didn't visit her!"

"Because I don't have my license. But when I get it, then I'll visit her."

"But wouldn't you be changing the future drastically?"

"No," Phil said. "The most that happens is that one of your friends is born without an eyebrow. You can't dramatically effect the future by going only one hundred years back, unless you kill somebody. In order to drastically change the world so we're all living in rock huts, I'd have to go millions of years back. Billions of years."

Pim gave him a confused look. "Whatever. You're the nerd with the time-travel license. I'll trust you."

That was the first time Phil had heard Pim say those words in his life. _I'll trust you_.

* * *

But soon enough, Phil's attempts paid off. The day had arrived for him to take his test. 

The rest of the Diffy family waited at home for him to return. Eventually, they heard the front door slide open and let Phil into the house. He delightedly held a regular looking license in his hand. His family congratulated him with cheers and shouts. Pim held up a "Better Luck Next Time" sign, but then looked at it, and realized her mistake. She flipped it around, and it read, "Good Job!"

"Thanks, guys," Phil muttered, as his mom gave him a hug that he tried to squirm out of. "Now… if you'll excuse me."

Phil walked upstairs to pack. When he finished, he looked up Keely's address during the time he'd be visiting her. He scribbled it down, and rushed out to the time machine, promising he'd keep in touch.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter seems rushed, but it was. I wasn't sure what to do with it, because really, it's a chapter that only tells you that Phil got his license. It did its job, so I'm satisfied. More to come, assuming you guys review, but I'm sure you will, because that's just the kind of people you are!**


	18. Fearless

**Well, Teej, you were the first to review for chapter 17, so good job! Usually CiTyGrL0912 is the first to review, but you beat her to it… _this _time. **

**CiTyGrL0912- Good timing, indeed. Okay, sorry I confuzzled you. In 2125, when chapter 17 is based, Keely would not be alive. People simply don't live that long. Uh… you didn't miss anything, don't worry. No, as far as the reader knows, Phil's in 2125, and Keely's moping in… 2009 I guess, if Phil was there for four years. No, Keely's not dead. Well, in 2125 she's dead, but not… well… what I mean is that Phil could technically visit Keely's headstone in 2125, if he chose to. But then he goes back in time, and she's alive, right? This probably just confused you even more. Just read the chapter. I'll stop talking now.

* * *

**

Phil set in the coordinates and time, and prepared for takeoff. Thankfully, he didn't crash land in a strange time. The computer told him that the time machine had arrived at its destination, and Phil got out, to find himself in the destination parking lot. He took out his WIZRD, and looked at his holographic map to locate her house.

"11 Imrie Lane, 1.2 miles away," the WIZRD reminded him. He kept walking down the streets, filled with the people that Keely had been amongst for quite a while. Eventually, he came across a street, and turned right, towards their house.

He arrived at their destination, hesitated, then knocked on the door. There was a flash of brown hair, and the next thing he knew, Ashley had him in a hug so tight that he could hardly breathe. "Phil!" she chirruped. "What are you doing here?" she asked, once she pulled away from him. Before he could answer, she kept going on. "I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad to see you! I--"

"Calm down," he said, and Ashley laughed a little, realizing how she'd been rambling.

"Sorry," she said in a low tone.

"It's alright. Is Keely here?"

"No… she went to the park. I could go with you, since you probably don't know where it is."

Phil was about to go alone, but decided it might be suspicious if he knew the location of the park and had only been here for a very short period of time. "Okay, let's go," he said happily.

The two walked side-by-side, catching up with what had happened to them, Phil obviously making things up. Soon enough, they had arrived at the park.

* * *

Keely stood, looking at the bare trees. They reminded her of her life-- she felt dead, but eventually new life would spring into her. She was wondering if that was a good analogy for her love life, when she was distracted by two children. A boy and a girl, they couldn't be much older than four, running around in their coats, chasing each other. They were both laughing crazily, the girl screaming more than anything. The little girl touched the boy, then started running away from him. He began to chase the blond-haired little girl, when the girl stopped in front of Keely. The boy stopped too.

"Hi," the little girl greeted, showing Keely what little teeth she had.

"Hi," Keely returned, and crouched down so she could look in the little girl's eyes with more ease.

"I'm Olivia," the girl chirruped.

"I'm Keely."

"Your hair is pretty," Olivia pointed out. "I hope my hair looks like yours one day."

"Thanks," Keely smiled.

A brief moment of silence fell, until the boy slapped the girls arm, shouting, "Tag!" The two ran off in the other direction. Keely smiled, watching them until--

"Get off the ice!" Keely shouted, rushing to the little boy on the ice. The girl had avoided it. Keely stepped onto the ice towards the boy, but instantly fell down onto her ass. The boy laughed at her, but stopped laughing when the ice broke underneath her, sending her plunging into the icy water. Something in his undeveloped mind told him something was wrong, and he needed to get a mommy or daddy to help out. Keely tried to swim to the surface, but her clothes were weighing her down. Her muscles were weakening more and more with every second that passed. She could feel her heart slowing… her vision was dimming…

* * *

Phil and Ashley had been walking, looking for Keely. She wasn't in the usual spot next to the open fields. Eventually, Ashley noticed a familiar blond-haired girl talking to two children. She pointed this out to Phil. They began to walk over there, when the teenage girl followed a boy, then fell down, and dropped out of sight.

Phil broke out in an all out run when Keely plunged out of sight, nearly tripping over a sprinkler head in the process. The little girl was screaming in sheer terror, and the boy was running off. Ashley, however, beat Phil to the gaping hole in the ice. She stuck her hands into the freezing water, and felt what she presumed was an arm. She yanked as hard as she could, crouching next to the ice. Phil got behind and pulled her, hoping that the extra effort would free Keely from the watery deathtrap. Soon, the combined effort pulled Keely free from the water, and Phil fell onto the ground, and Ashley collapsed on top of him. Phil let out a grunt, a mixture of surprise and pain, and Ashley rolled to the side, getting off of him. Phil rushed to Keely's side. She was cold as ice, and wasn't moving. As Ashley dialed the emergency number, Phil began to administer CPR. He pushed down on her chest, breathed into her mouth, watched for movement, repeated… repeated…

He felt for a pulse. Eventually, he found one. He saw that she was taking very shallow breaths. Still, she must have been in that ice water for a good half-minute at least. That couldn't have been good for her health. Soon, the paramedics arrived, and rushed her to the hospital.

Phil was in shock, as he watched the ambulance fade into the distance. A sob brought him back to reality. He looked over, and saw that Ashley had her face hidden behind her hands.

"It'll be okay," Phil said, drawing her into a tight hug. "She'll be okay…"

"I hope so…" she muttered.

"Hey," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "she's guh-guh-gonna be alright."

"I hope you're right…"

Phil took out a cell phone, keeping one arm around Ashley. "Mrs. Teslow? I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**Here's the part where you cyber-yell at me by leaving a review. Or cyber-congratulate me, depending on what you thought of the story.**


	19. Don't You Forget About Me

**CiTyGrL0912- No funny business between Phil and Ashley. Phil's just a touchy, feely, sensitive guy. He has to _comfort _her, you know, but… it's nothing romantic. Emotional moments usually bring out emotional reactions. Also, know that it's very hard to tell time without staring at a clock, especially when you're caught up in a very scary moment. Hence the words 'at least.' Phil had no idea to tell how long it was- Also, ice-cold water has much more of an effect than regular saltwater, as well. But… at least you're not confuzzled anymore. Anyway, there was my little mini-Psychology class. Next!**

**monderling moofoot- Alas, you are not the first reviewer… But, you may have been the first to start reviewing- It's a long review (which I absolutely love!), so it obviously probably took longer to write. Don't worry- you're a very THOROUGH reviewer, and that's what authors love! I was tempted to describe Phil's feelings more in C13, but when I read it back, I realized it would've been redundant- I would've been copying the image 3 Doors Down painted for us. But so far, I haven't gotten any reviews analyzing a connection between Chapters 14 (particularly the end) and 18... (coughs) I didn't say anything. And yes, I've read your reviews to our good friend element90... Quite well worded, I must say. I can't word things the way I want to, and I usually end up sounding like a moron. Anyway, to the next review!**

**Pathos of the Skies- Thanks for the support! And you know what, I have noticed there's more Keely pain than Phil pain, generally. Weird. Again, thanks for the review!**

**daydreamr'girl- Thank you for reminding the rest of these reviewers (anonymous and signed alike) that it's never too late to start reviewing. You're the fourth review for this chapter. I know, these people are fast.**

**Jquest87- Review number five for this chappie. I've got some fast reviewers! Thanks for the nice words!**

**Enough rambling. I thank you all for the reviews! Sorry about the long A/N!

* * *

**

Keely had been in the hospital for three days. Her condition was stable, but she had slipped into a coma on her first day at the hospital.

Ashley, Bonnie, and Phil all sat in a bench in Keely's room, waiting for any sign of consciousness. Phil had been replaying what he had seen in his head, and he realized that she must have been underwater for at least a minute- it had probably taken just thirty seconds to pull her out. Judging by the far off look in Ashley's eyes, she was probably thinking of the same thing.

Bonnie was looking at Keely, but her eyes were vacant. Undoubtedly, her mind was elsewhere also. Phil lowered his eyes to the ground. He focused on the same spot until his eyelids began to grow heavy.

He was at the park, where Keely had taken her plunge. Two kids were chasing each other delightedly, unaware that Phil's very heart was breaking. He saw that Ashley was crying in the distance. He ran over to her, wondering what was wrong. She looked up at him and kissed him. But as she did, her hair began to change color, her eyes began to rot, her skin began to yellow slightly, and when he pulled away, she had turned into the rotting corpse of Keely. The corpse grabbed him. _-Join your friends, Phil. Come float with us_-

A sharp jab in the arm woke Phil up from his sleep. Bonnie had apparently elbowed him. She was staring, transfixed, at Keely. Phil looked over, and saw that the lump under the blanket that would be her foot was twitching slightly. Apparently, Bonnie had also awakened Ashley, who was staring at her sister, with an expectant look on her face. The three jumped up, Bonnie and Phil on one side of the bed, Ashley on the other.

"Come on," Bonnie muttered.

Keely's eyelids fluttered a bit.

"You can do it…" Phil muttered.

"Wake up," Ashley pleaded.

Her eyes opened up, slowly. When she summoned the strength to talk, she asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital," Bonnie answered her, taking Keely's hand in her own.

"Where?"

Bonnie furrowed her brow slightly. "In Surrey…"

Keely seemed to be thinking very hard. "But… that's in England. Why are we in England?"

"We're visiting Dad," Ashley said, looking worried.

"Why am I in a hospital?"

"You're lucky you're not on the bottom floor," Ashley began. "You fell through the ice at a park, into the water. We had to pull you out… We thought you were d-dead…"

" 'We'?"

"That is, Phil and I…"

"You and who?"

"…Phil…"

"Phil…" Keely muttered, resting her head back onto the pillow. Bonnie moved aside so Phil could stand next to the bed.

"Keely…" he muttered, not sure of what he wanted to say.

"Hello…" Keely whispered back to him.

"I thought… I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Who are you?" Keely asked.

Bonnie's and Ashley's jaws dropped.

"Fuh-Fuh-Phil," Phil replied. "It's Phil… from Pickford."

Keely put a hand to her forehead, trying to recall a Phil from Pickford. "I don't know a Phil…" Keely muttered.

"B-But… you have to remember me!"

"Keely," Ashley cut in, "how could you not remember him?"

"I don't know any Phil," Keely replied.

"You spent every day with this guy back in America," Bonnie said. Keely shook her head.

"I don't remember that… I don't remember a Phil." She looked at Phil. "I'm sorry… I'm afraid I don't know you, though."

Phil sighed. "You… don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry…"

Phil hung his head. She had no trouble remembering her sisters… then again, she'd known them, probably for her whole life. But still… she had really cared for Phil… maybe even loved him… But she didn't remember him.

"Hope I didn't take up too much of your time," Phil muttered, and walked out the door, waiting for Bonnie and Ashley to come back out.

_You love me but you don't know who I am…

* * *

_

**Okay, so I don't own 3 Doors Down's "Let Me Go." Just thought I'd tell you guys the obvious. I'm legally obligated to do so.**

**(Gasp) And so the plot thickens… Thanks for the cyber-yells/cyber-congrats for the last chappie! So far, the previous chapter has the most reviews! Let's see if we can break that record of 15 reviews for a chapter, hmm?Ready… WAIT FOR IT! Okay, review… NOW!**


	20. Against All Odds

**CiTyGrL0912- It's easy to poke holes in any story, ergo it's easy to poke a hole in a review! So who said it was the water that made her slip into the coma? I _never _said anything about that… But I'm glad you're jumping to conclusions. That's what I like to happen. Then it's easier to catch readers off guard. Anyway, thanks for the speedy-as-always review!**

**element90- Look who's writing long reviews now, hmm? Good… good… If we are what we eat, then I think we think what we write. Yeah, Phil's nightmare is loosely based on a dream I once had… it scared the daylights out of me. Anyway, thanks for the review! It's mucho appreciated! **

**Jquest87- Okay, good. I thought you would think that I read a different message or something when I decided to do your suggestion… Phew! Yeah… my idea wasn't nearly as good as this. And you'll never know what my idea is! Mwahahah!**

**Oh, man. You reviewers simply rock! You simply rock!

* * *

**

Phil was in a fix. He reasoned that he could have just gone back further in time… but then how would he explain his sudden departure to the rest of Keely's family? He couldn't… And he didn't trust them enough to know the truth… so he would stay here, in the present, until he could bear it no longer.

But soon, his thoughts were interrupted as Ashley and Bonnie exited the room, talking in low voices to each other.

"Well, I mean, she seems to be alright, medically… it's just that… she can't remember a thing," Bonnie muttered.

"I know… It's really sad…"

Phil sighed, and began walking alongside them. Bonnie put an arm around him, consolingly. "Really sorry about what happened, Phil," she muttered.

"It's not your fault," he reminded her.

"It's not your fault, either."

But that didn't stop Phil from feeling badly about the whole thing. "I know…"

"Everything will be okay," she assured him, adding mentally, "_I hope…_"

* * *

The three returned to the Teslow house, and sat on the couch, still in a stupor about what had happened.

_I can't believe… after I gave her my heart… she can't even remember me…_

"How could this have happened?" Phil asked nobody in particular. A long silence ensued.

Finally, Ashley broke it. "I'm sure it couldn't be… permanent…"

"She loved you," Bonnie added.

"And she thought about you every day."

"And she dreamed about you all the time…"

However, this didn't make Phil feel any better. He thought of the dream he had in the hospital room, until a knock at the door jarred him from his stupor. Bonnie went to answer it.

"Hey, Via," she said, allowing a brunette girl inside.

"I heard what happened," Via explained, walking by Bonnie. "Is she okay?"

"Medically, yes," Ashley said, not taking her eyes off of the glass coffee table in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Via said, taking a seat next to Phil.

"She's got amnesia…" Phil said. "She can't remember me at all."

"Oh…" Via said. Then, trying not to sound rude, she added, "Who _are _you?"

"I'm Phil…" he answered. "Her friend back in America."

"Phil… oh, Phil! You're Phil!" Via said, a light bulb going off in her head. "I thought she was going a little nutty…" Phil smiled, despite himself. Taking a much more serious tone, Via added, "She doesn't remember you at all?"

Phil shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," Via sympathized. "That must be so terrible…"

"You have no idea…"

_Maybe, with time, she'll remember me…_

* * *

Well, time passed. She had been let out of the hospital a few days after she'd been admitted. And her memory hadn't returned yet.

The first day she had come home, Phil was with her family.

"Hello…" she greeted him awkwardly. After a beat, she snapped her fingers. "Phil." His heart skipped a beat, but she added. "From the hospital."

"…yeah," Phil added, in a sad tone.

_**I wish I could just make you turn around**_

Maybe she'd never remember him.

_**Turn around and see me cry**_

Maybe he'd never love again.

_**There's so much I need to say to you**_

As terrible as that thought was… it seemed to be the direction his life was headed.

_**So many reasons why**_

Perhaps returning was a bad idea.

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

But Phil still remained hopeful. After all… she _had _said, "How could I forget you?"

_Pretty easily, I guess_, Phil thought. But then, he remembered something. Something that could possibly trigger her memory.

It was a long shot, but it just might be his only hope.

* * *

**I do not own "Against All Odds," by Phil Collins. Another chapter that I'm less than satisfied with… (sigh) I just couldn't... get it down the way I wanted… Sorry it took so long to update- my schedule's "out of whack" (see DEEP THOUGHTS in my profile to understand why I think that phrase is so funny…)**

**What if I just stopped the story right here? Well… if you guys review, that _definitely_ won't happen… Hint.**


	21. If You Love Me

**Okay, okay. You guys are awesome. 'Nuff said.**

**And good job, CiTyGrL0912. There is a reason I titled the story the way I titled it… oddly enough, the ending was changed, and it still worked…

* * *

**

Phil sat on the front step, folding and unfolding a paper, nervously in his hand. He nearly had a heart attack when Ashley asked what he had on the paper.

"Oh, it's… nothing," he responded. "I mean, it would be something, but… given the current situation, it's nothing."

"Something for Keely?" Ashley asked. Phil nodded. "Well… what is it?"

"It's just something I wrote… when she was gone."

"Can I see it?"

Phil held the paper out to her.

"_From day one I talked about getting out_

_But not forgetting about_

_How my worst fears are letting out_

_He said why put a new address_

_On the same old loneliness_

_When breathing just passes the time_

_Until we all just get old and die_

_Now talking's just a waste of breath_

_And living's just a waste of death_

_And why put a new address_

_On the same old loneliness_

_And this is you and me_

_And me and you_

_Until we've got nothing left…"_

Ashley looked up at him. "You wrote this?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"This is awesome," she said, reading it again. "She would've loved it… if she…"

"Thanks," Phil said, cutting her off. A few moments of silence ensued, but Keely's friend Via came up to them.

"Well, Phil," she said, "you're not alone, if it makes you feel any better."

"What do you mean?"

"She has no clue who I am."

Phil sympathized with her, but she disregarded his condolences. "But she didn't _love_ me."

"How did you know?" Phil asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"You don't think that she kept you a secret, do you? I mean, she showed me the book and everything…"

"The book…" Phil said, remembering the joyous look on her face when she first opened the leather cover.

Maybe that would be a better trigger than his other plan. His other plan, of course, was to tell her the truth all over again.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, and went into the building, and found his way into Keely's room. He looked on the bookshelf, on the dresser, under the bed, and finally, laid his eyes on the closet. He flung open the door, and started rifling through the random items lying on the shelves.

Until finally, he found it, still in the same condition that he'd given it to her.

He turned, and nearly screamed when he saw Via standing in the doorway. "Hello!" he said, a little loudly.

"I see you've found it…"

"Yeah…"

"I really hope this works for you… I think it probably will. She spoke with such a fervor about you… If anything's going to make her remember, this will probably be it."

"I hope so," Phil said, looking down at the book in his hands. He started to leave, and Via placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Phil," she said.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Phil sat impatiently on the step, waiting for Keely to return home. He kept replaying what he was going to say in his head over and over. But when the object of his affection finally came into view, he forgot all the words he'd so carefully planned.

He stood up, and she looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. His tongue felt like it was two feet wide, and covered with fur. "…Kuh… Kuh… Keely…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I have something to give you. I know you don't remember, but I gave it to you when you moved away from Pickford… I hope it'll help you remember."

Having nothing else to say, he handed over the book to her.

Taking the book in her hands, she slowly turned through the pages. Phil kept his eyes on the book, unable to look her in the eye. He noticed a teardrop splatter on the page.

Looking into her eyes, he saw that she was crying.

"Oh, Phil…" she muttered, wiping tears from her eyes…

* * *

**Please note that I do not own the rights to "Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows)" by Fall Out Boy. No, really, I mean it.**

**Hmm… Okay, time to cyber-scold me for ending the chapter with yet another cliffy! Sorry, guys, but I do it because I love!**


	22. Your Spirit's Alive

**the real Violet Parr- (Laughs evilly) Remember when I said that I wanted people to jump to conclusions? Perhaps you jumped the gun a little… Oh, boy...**

**As for the rest of you wonderful reviewers, thanks for the nice words... I must say that chapter 21 must have been one of my favorite cliffies... But that's just me, and I kind of know what is going to happen, so... Oh, wow. I'm rambling. Okay, I'll shut up. :)

* * *

**

Phil froze as she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, Keely?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry…"

"You mean… that…" Phil stammered, all hope wiped clean from his mind.

"I mean… I can see that this is you and me… but… it's almost as if I'm looking at somebody else's life. I'm so sorry…"

Phil sighed. He figured that this wouldn't work. But this was his best idea. What else could possibly trigger her memory?

Or would _any_thing trigger her memory?

Phil tried to shake that thought, but it kept haunting him. What if she never _did_ remember him? The thought of living without her was terrible. Being apart from her for the short time he was back in the future was bad enough…

If she never remembered him? The mere thought of that just killed him.

That's why he wasn't giving up yet. There had to be a way.

"It's okay," Phil muttered. He walked inside, mumbling about how he didn't expect it to work anyway.

Via noticed his less-than-enthusiastic attitude. "So she didn't remember?" Phil shook his head. "I'm… so sorry… I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"Don't worry about me," Phil reassured her. "I haven't given up yet." _But I still don't know if she'll ever remember me…_

"Good luck, then…"

Phil thanked her, and returned the book to Keely's room before Bonnie asked him something. "Do you know where you're staying, or are you just planning on sleeping in a cardboard box?"

Phil crossed his arms. "Well… I just need to rent out a room or something at a motel, I guess…"

"So… you _don't_ want to stay here, despite the fact that you're trying to get _Keely_ to remember you?"

"That sounds about right… Unless I _could_ stay here…" Phil vaguely remembered Mrs. Teslow saying that he was always welcome. Changing his mind, he said, "Well, if it's not too much trouble, I could stay here. I mean, you won't even notice me. I shall be invisible." Shocked at what he said, he hastily added, "That's an expression!"

"I know," Bonnie said, laughing at Phil's weirdness.

* * *

Phil was placed in the guest room. He was trying to think of a way to get Keely to remember the magic…

Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything…

Anything plausible, that is. He supposed, as a last resort, he could kiss her… but then there was the problem that she'd never allow that to happen, since she had no recollection of him at all. That, and there had to be a better way to do this.

And if there was no better way to go about it, he'd have a lot of explaining to do if kissing her failed to jog her memory.

But the more he thought of it, the more he thought there _wasn't_ a better way to do it.

He had his plan about halfway figured out until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, time for all you reviewers to do your thing. Let's see if you can get eighteen reviews in… (I will update even if you don't, so don't feel obligated to try and drop eighteen reviews in… I think you should understand what the deal is with the eighteen...)**


	23. Your Biggest Mistake

**CiTyGrL0912- Hey, I mentioned before, this story is a Frankenstein monster. I'm trying to chase it down, but it's running too fast. I'll catch it one of these days… but I don't know how many chappies I'll have by then.**

**be234therz- Wow… so you're relating to this story. Wow. Yeah, I have memory issues, too. That is, not medically, but I just usually can't remember anything (like when I'm taking tests?)… but I guess that's the same for lotsa people, huh? Anyway, I'm rambling. Thanks for the review!**

**Well, you nice, lovely people, the reviews are mucho appreciated.

* * *

**

Keely stood, looking into a fountain. She had been thinking of that book Phil had given her. It was almost scary, looking at those pictures. It was like looking into somebody else's life. Her thoughts were interrupted when she turned and ran straight into a teenaged boy carrying a few bags.

"I'm so sorry!" Keely gushed, helping him pick up his dropped parcels.

"It's alright," the boy responded. Keely saw that he had somewhat long sandy blond hair, green eyes, and wasn't much taller than her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to find a way to stop staring at him.

"Yeah, you?"

"Oh. Yeah… Do you need any help with that?"

"You can, if you're not doing anything else."

"Sure. Glad to help, er…" Keely realized that he'd never revealed his name.

He realized this at the same time, and said, "I'm Robert."

"I'm Keely," she replied, taking one of the bags from him, and they continued to walk to his house, which was on the way to hers.

* * *

There were as many butterflies in Phil's stomach as there were in the hydrangea bushes along the sidewalk, as he eagerly anticipated Keely's return. He wasn't sure if he was going to follow through with it in the end, but he had certainly planned everything through.

Soon, the object of Phil's affection rounded the corner…

…with another guy. Phil turned around, and saw Ashley watching them slowly mosey up to the house.

"Hey," Phil said, "could you ask about that guy?"

"I was going to anyway…" Ashley said, a suspicious look on her face. Keely came in, and greeted them both.

"Keely," Ashley began, "who was that guy?"

"Oh, Robert? Oh, I met him, like an hour ago. He's really nice, and funny… and cute…"

"That's great… but… why were you with him?"

"Well, I was helping him carry some stuff to his house, and he walked me home, and…"

"And…?"

"We're going on a date Friday night!" Keely squealed.

Ashley looked back at Phil, and he saw that her face of surprise and bewilderment matched his. "Just like that?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah… Robert's a great guy."

"I guess a guy must be very charming or very manipulative to get a date if he's only known a girl for an hour," Ashley said.

"Shut up," Keely said. "You're just jealous," she added, airily.

"Well _that's_ just ridiculous," Ashley responded. Keely shook her head, and mounted the stairs, as Ashley returned to Phil. "You okay?" she asked, bending over slightly to look into his eyes directly.

"Yeah," Phil said, clearly not what he claimed to be.

"Phil, I've been with enough guys to know when they're lying."

Phil frowned. "Well… I mean… I guess she'll never really remember me, huh? I mean, I was thinking maybe of kissing her to see if that would get her memory back, but if she's going out with somebody… I probably shouldn't."

"Please, Phil," Ashley replied, "you just have to dig up her memory of her. I mean, if Dad hadn't broken Mom and Jerry up, then you wouldn't even be in England, trying to win back Keely."

"So… you're saying that I should try kissing her, even if it doesn't work and this guy breaks up with her?"

"Dad broke up Mom and her old boyfriend. And that's the only reason I'm here… though Bonnie insists that I'm the result of Mom's old relationship…"

Phil looked at the tall, brunette girl that was Ashley, and, while a part of his mind agreed that Bonnie may be right about the parentage of Ashley (considering the fact that Ashley was the only one in the family with auburn hair, and was at least three inches taller than the next tallest person in her family), most of him was thinking that kissing Keely wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, there would only be one way to find out if a kiss would bring back her memories.

"I think you're right…" Phil said.

"See, I keep telling Bonnie that Dad's dad had dark brown hair, but she always points out that Jerry--"

"About the kiss," Phil cut her off.

"Oh… So you're going to go through with that?"

"Yeah… hopefully soon, too."

Phil went outside to get some fresh air, while Ashley thought long and hard about how long Mom and Dad were together before she was born. She was almost positive it was 20 months… or was it eight? Maybe she was off by a year…

Phil had problems of his own. Now that she had a date with somebody, he'd have to approach this situation much more carefully.

That is, if he had the guts to approach it at all.

But up in her room, Keely wasn't the happiest person in the world for too long. She noticed the book, sticking out of the shelf. She opened it, and seriously considered trashing it.

She walked over to her trash can, and paused when she saw Phil outside, pacing on the front walk. She looked back down at the book, then out at Phil.

Slowly, she walked and put the book in the closet. Then, looking back out the window, wondered if she should see if he was alright. Eventually, she made up her mind, and left the room.

* * *

**The time has come to press that purple magic button. You know what to do. So what are you waiting for?**


	24. Kiss From A Rose

**Pathos of the Skies- Whoa… that is extremely freaky… because I was listening to "Ghost of You" while I was _writing _that chapter. Mind you, I didn't really intend to base it on that, but… I am scared now.**

**All you reviewers rock! You're all so awesome!**

**Two hundred, count 'em, over two hundred reviews! This is a historic day!

* * *

**

She walked down the stairs, towards the front door. When she exited the house, he was facing away from her.

Phil almost let out a yelp when he turned around and saw Keely standing in the doorway. "Hello!" he said, rather loudly.

"Hello," she said, walking down towards him, giving him a suspicious look.

"Listen… I've been thinking for a while… about back in America…"

"You mean you were thinking about things that I won't remember?" she asked.

"Exactly… Anyway, I was trying to come up with a way that might help you remember those things. I tried giving you the book of photos with us together, but… well, it obviously didn't work… so I only have one idea left."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'll completely understand if you don't want to, but… I mean, before you moved to England, we… we kissed for the first time. A-And I was thinking, maybe, just maybe, _that_ might trigger your memory."

"You want to kiss me to see if that will trigger my memory?" Keely asked.

Phil nodded.

She sighed. She really wanted to remember her past. She couldn't stand having a four-year gap in the middle of her life where she couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't stand to think she was an outsider looking upon her own photographs. "And… you think it will work?"

"If this doesn't, I'm not sure anything will…" Phil admitted.

Keely sighed. Part of her still remained doubtful. "I don't know, Phil… I mean, I don't know if I can just kiss you because it _might_ make some memories return…"

"If you knew what those memories meant to the both of us… then you would…"

"But it's like I'm kissing a stranger," she protested. "I have no recollection of you at all. All I know is what I've learned while I've been here. Nothing more."

"So… you don't want to remember…" Phil muttered, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No! It's not that at all! Of _course_ I want to remember. You have no idea what it's like to not even remember four years of your life. I look at those pictures in that book, and I think that I'm looking into the lives of strangers… It's horrible…"

"So then why won't you even try this?"

"Maybe… maybe it's just because I'll be so let down if it doesn't work…"

"But that would be the worst that happens, right?" Phil asked, though to him, that was the worst thing that could happen. Death by Lack of Keely.

"I guess…" She fell silent, then nodded, as if she'd ascertained her feelings.

They slowly leaned towards each other, and soon, Phil was lost in the warm touch he'd experienced so many months ago. He had long awaited the moment when they'd be reunited, and the feeling was just the same as he remembered it.

They pulled away, much to Phil's dismay. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. After a beat, she sighed, and looked away. "I was afraid of this," she muttered. She looked into his eyes again, before walking back inside.

Phil sighed. Perhaps nothing would bring her back to him.

Perhaps fate was more cruel than he'd once thought.

* * *

**Well, time to review! Praise or complain as you see fit. I'll be waiting for the reviews...**


	25. Good Riddance

**Boy, I got a _lot_ of reviews for my last chapter. I feel like I'm getting richer when I get reviews, you know?**

**starlit.serenity- Go right ahead and do that story… that is, as long as you don't copy and paste my story word for word. But yeah, just go for it. I haven't copyrighted this stuff. Heck, I don't even own POTF.**

**Jquest87- Don't worry- I _am_ evil, but I can't do this to the nice people (a majority of which are HemoPheelyacs, don'tcha know?). This story ain't over 'til I say it is!**

**element90- Glad that I could inspire you. And I'm very glad and grateful for your (ahem) rather odd devotion to this ficcy.

* * *

**

**Okay, you lovely readers, you. Here's the next chappie!**

Phil sighed, and looked back out at the street.

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**_

So kissing her didn't work. Maybe nothing ever would. Maybe she'd never remember him at all.

_**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**_

He was out of brilliant ideas to get her back. Whatever happened from here on was out of his hands. No more aces up his sleeve…

_**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**_

Would she ever remember him?

_**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**_

Maybe in a few years, she'd remember.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right**_

But he couldn't just go a few years into the future to see if she did. For one, an older version of himself might already be in the future, and the effects of his travel to a time when he already existed could not be healthy. And for another, it would be as if she'd aged much faster than he had in the same amount of time.

_**I hope you had the time of your life…**_

Maybe he should just return home for a few years. There wasn't much left for him here.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right… I hope you had the time of your life.**_

Maybe he should return home forever.

Deciding that might just be the best idea, he went inside to pack.

"You're leaving?" Bonnie asked, as he shut his suitcase.

"Yeah… I just need to go to the mall on Rutherford, then _sayonara_… I need a few things first..." The real reason he had to go to the mall was because that was the parking lot his time machine had been parked at for the past few days.

"So… I guess this is goodbye?"

"You're leaving? Already?" Keely asked, from the stairs.

"Yeah. There's nothing else left for me here. So… goodbye, all of you," he said, and left without another word.

Bonnie said goodbye, then went up to her room, and turned on the stereo. Shortly after, Keely poked her head in the door.

"Hey," Bonnie said, as The Click Five blared on from the speakers.

"Hey," Keely replied. "Listen… I'm going to need that money you borrowed back…"

"So you can remember that, but not Phil?" Ashley asked. "Explain to me how _that _makes sense."

"Actually… apparently, I wrote this down so I _wouldn't _forget. Which leads me to believe that I didn't trust _you_ to give it back," she said, pointing at Bonnie.

"Sneaky," Bonnie muttered, and gave her the money.

"Thanks…" Keely said, then paused, listening to the music coming out of the speakers.

"**_I think you need some time by yourself_**

_**Without anybody else**_

_**You just need to unwind**_

_**In your time machine**_

_**You need to go far away**_

_**A few years back would be okay**_

_**You just need to unwind**_

**_In your time machine…_**"

"What?" Bonnie asked. Keely had one hand on the doorframe, and appeared to be deep in thought.

Keely merely replied, "Huh…" and walked away, shaking her head at something.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked Bonnie, who shrugged.

"I never know what's going on anymore."

* * *

**If you think I own "Time Machine" by The Click Five, or Green Day's "Good Riddance," think again. But don't forget to review, even if you _did_ think that I owned those songs. Reviews make me happy... I'm not sure if you guys would want me in a bad mood when I'm writing this, hmm?**


	26. At Least I'm Known For Something

**Pathos of the Skies- (Screams loudly…) Okay, I'm scared too, so you're not alone with that… Jeez… this is getting weird. Anyway, thanks for the review… I'm listening to The Click Five now… I don't know about you…**

**Here's the next chappie, you lovely readers!

* * *

**

_Why does that damn song sound so… weird to me?_ Keely wondered. _I don't understand…_

Like a flash of orange light, something came back to her. _"Probably about a year or two… That's why I figured you would have the time machine fixed… You'd be able to help your dad more. By the time I'd get back, it'd be long fixed, and… you'd be…"_

She had said that...

Time machine_…_

"Oh, hell no!" she shouted, and sprang to her feet, and poked her head back in Bonnie's room. "Where did Phil say he was going?"

"The mall on Rutherford," Bonnie replied. "He said he--"

"Thanks," she said, and jumped down the stairs.

_Phil always started to cough whenever he was about to say something, I remember… And the day that I left… we kissed…_

Something else came back to her-- _"I don't need a picture to remember this," she said, winking at him._

Not anymore, that is.

She flew out the door, and kept sprinting along. She ran past some, dodged others, and even jumped over a kid tying his shoe. She turned right, and ran into the street. One car braked at the last second before it hit her, but she seemed unaffected by her brush with death.

Back on the sidewalk, she continued to weave in and out of the people, all of whom seemed to be walking the opposite direction she was headed. _I'm coming, Phil. I'm coming for you._

She turned left on Rutherford Street. She was so close, she could sense it. At the same time, Phil tried to shake a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach, as he entered his time machine.

The parking lot was about a hundred yards away. Keely had always finished first in the 100 yard dash in Phys Ed back in America.

Eighty yards left as Phil put his luggage in the glove box.

Sixty yards as Phil took a seat in the driver's chair.

Fifty yards as he strapped himself in.

Forty yards as he turned on the behemoth.

Thirty yards as he began to type in the destination.

At twenty yards, he hesitated when the command prompt told him to press 'EXECUTE'.

"Phil!" Keely called out, when she was within shouting distance of the familiar RV sitting in the parking lot. "Phil! PHIL!"

Phil heard a faint shouting from outside the time machine. He thought he heard, "Don't leave me..."

"Keely?" he asked, undoing the straps, and standing up.

The door to the RV flung open. Unfortunately, when the door opened, it collided with Keely, and she fell hard to the ground.

"Keely?"

"Who?" Keely muttered, shaking her head like a dog shakes after it's been in the water.

Phil heard this, and looked past the door. Keely was lying on the ground, a hand to her head. "Keely!" he exclaimed, and ran to her side.

"Hello," Keely said from the ground. "How are you? I hope you're not in as much pain as me…"

"I'm great, Keely… sorry about the door…"

Keely gave him a confused look. "How do you know my name?"

Phil widened his eyes. _Oh, no, she doesn't even remember me at all anymore… I thought she came back because she remembered… Why else would she come back?_

Keely, however, failed to keep a straight face, and started laughing. "Philly Willy!" she exclaimed, finally catching her breath.

"That… wasn't funny!" he protested, helping her to her feet.

"Then why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Because you remember me…"

"And what makes you so sure of that?" she queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Because the only time you'd ever call me Philly Willy was back in America…"

Keely smiled. "Hey… my head really hurts, though."

"Sorry," he said, kissing her forehead.

"No, seriously. Who wants to take me to the hospital? I think I have a concussion, and my ear just started ringing."

Phil smirked, and they started to head to the medical center for the second time that week.

* * *

**Review, review… I love getting reviews!**


	27. Love Will Lead You Back

**Thanks, you reviewers! Keep reviewing, and if you haven't reviewed yet, start!

* * *

**

"Hello?" Phil called out as he entered the house. Bonnie poked her head out of her door.

"Hey, Phil," she said, coming down the stairs. "I thought you were leaving."

"That's the greeting I get?" Phil asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Keely," Bonnie said.

"_What_?" Keely shouted. "_I can't hear you!"_ she added, gesturing to a bandage around her head. She then walked into the other room.

"So why did you come back?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, as I was getting into my ti-I-I-I heard her shouting my name."

"Okay… so what made her r-"

"_Oh, I should not have touched that! That's blood!"_ they heard from the other room. Bonnie looked at the kitchen for a while before continuing.

"Okay… so what made her remember?"

"I'm not sure," Phil said.

"_I can't fall asleep_," Keely half-shouted at the two of them as she entered the room. "_I can't fall asleep, or I might die… or something._" She stretched herself out on the couch. "_Don't let me fall asleep, or I…_" She stopped as she fell asleep.

"Anyway," Bonnie said, turning back to Phil, "don't you find that weird in the slightest? I mean, how could she just remember all of a sudden… hm…"

"What?"

"Well… I mean, I was listening to The Click Five's 'Time Machine,' before she left, and she looked a little deep in thought when she was listening to it…"

"What are you insinuating?" Phil asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know…" she replied, giving him a long hard look. "Maybe Keely's insane or something. Or…" Phil began to sweat as Bonnie regarded him suspiciously. "…maybe Keely's from the future," she finished, with a laugh.

Phil laughed nervously. "Maybe she's…"

Bonnie regarded Phil suspiciously, then, deciding he was probably as insane as her sister, she went upstairs.

" 'Time Machine,'" Phil mumbled. "Future… that was close…"

"_Phil!_" Keely called from the couch.

"What?" Phil asked.

"_I said, 'PHIL!',"_ Keely shouted even louder than before.

"I heard you," he protested.

"_I didn't tell you how I remembered you!_"

"You heard the song, 'Time Machine,'," he said, matter-of-factly.

"_I heard the song, 'Time Machine',"_ she shouted, having not heard him.

"I know. I said that."

"_Oh_."

"Well, you'd better get well by tomorrow, because we're going to go on a little trip, if it's alright with your parents."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah."

"_Where?_"

"No- it's a surprise, Keely. I can't tell you. Besides, don't you have to break up with Robert in a few minutes?"

"_Oh… I forgot,_" she replied.

"I know how that feels," Phil muttered, and he walked upstairs to leave Keely alone. A knock sounded at the door.

* * *

**Sorry there isn't more just yet. I'm kind of working on another story while I'm wrapping this one up in a neat little package, but again, this thing ain't over until I say it is. I'm just a little tired right now, but more hopefully tomorrow!**

**Which leads me to my next point- review! Please? It fuels me…**


	28. The Green Fields of France

**Good job, all of you! I've reached the quarter-millennium mark in reviews! 250:) I thank you all… Happy Halloween, everyone!

* * *

**

"Uh, here you go," Bonnie said, handing Phil a poem. "It's a work in progress, but… it's the best I've got. And, since you graduated high school, you must be smarter than me, right?"

Phil skimmed through the words. "You misspelled 'speech'," he pointed out her spelling- "_speach_."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and took the paper from him, and began to write on it.

_Beach_

_Each_

_Reach_

_Teach_

_SPEECH!_

"English doesn't make sense," she concluded, handing the paper back to him.

"Well," Phil said, reading the rest of the poem, "I'd say that this is pretty good… Who is it for?"

Bonnie was about to answer, but at that moment, Keely came into the room. "Oh," Bonnie muttered. "Thanks, Phil- I'll leave you two… _alone_," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, Philly-Willy," Keely said, "where are we going? Hm? Hm?"

"Come with me, Mademoiselle," he said, extending an arm. She took it, and they walked out to the backyard. Phil produced the SkyAk, and gestured to it.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied, and they hopped on, and soared off.

The familiar butterflies returned to Keely's stomach as the houses got smaller and smaller with the height. Soon, below them was the English Channel. Keely was astounded at how some people were crazy enough to swim across it…

But that was soon put out of her mind as they motored on past it. After a while, Phil began the descent, and they touched down.

"Where are we?" Keely asked, hopping off the SkyAk.

"Well, see that river there?"

"Yeah."

"That's the Canal du Midi," Phil replied.

"So, we're in France?"

" 'The sun's shining down on these green fields of France,'" Phil said.

" 'The warm wind blows gently and the red poppies dance,'" Keely added, finishing the line of the poem. "Wow…" She said, looking out at the scenery.

The grass stretched out to the horizon, seemingly continuing forever. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the horizon. Hundreds of flowers lay scattered on the field. They both basked in the beauty for a while. Then Phil began to rethink his plan.

But, eventually, he decided to follow through. It's now or never, he realized. He backed away from Keely about two steps, and faced away from her. "Keely?" he asked, still looking away from her.

"Yeah, Phil?" she prompted him.

"I don't know how to say this… All my life… I've tried to make sense of everything. But the problem was, nothing ever _did_ make sense to me. All my life, I've never completely understood anything. Nothing ever made sense to me…" He turned to look her in the eye. "Except you. You've always made sense to me… and You-And-I has always made sense to me… It's the only thing I've ever thought that was right in this universe… And that's good enough for me."

Keely's smile gave him the courage to continue.

He took a deep breath, and slowly got to one knee. He produced a ring, and asked, "Will you be my bride, Keely Teslow?"

Keely's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Phil pulled out the ring. She was unable to make a noise, so she instead nodded her head, bursting into tears of joy.

Phil's chest loosened up as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and picked her up into his arms. "You've made me the happiest person in the world," he said to her.

"I was about to say the same thing," Keely replied.

"When should we tell your parents? Will they freak out?"

"Of course they'll freak out… they're parents. But we're _nineteen_, Phil… I'm almost twenty… so they can freak out all they want. Anyway, Phil… We have to tell them…"

Phil sighed. "I know… but can't we just enjoy this for a little while longer?"

"Of course," Keely replied.

The sun continued setting, as the two looked off into the distance.

And when they boarded the SkyAk, a single star had come out, and Keely remembered… back in America, something she had done when she was younger.

Maybe wishes come true, after all.

And as she thought this, she held onto Phil, tighter than ever.

_Maybe wishes come true, after all…_ Phil thought, as her embrace tightened.

* * *

**Tada! And so ends my little story here... I know, I'm sad too, but it's just as hard for me to let go as it is for you to know it's over. But, fear not, my lovelies, for maybe one day, I just might write a sequel to this. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow... but someday. It's possible.**

**Oh, and that poem that they quoted? It's by Eric Bogle. I don't own it. You can find the whole poem here:**

**http/www.celtic-lyricsDOTcom/forum/index.php?autocomtclc&codelyrics&id225**

**instead of where it says 'DOT' put an actual period. Obviously. Anyway, that's my little literature connection for the day, so don't let anybody tell you that fan fiction is mindless dribble.**

**Review, review! Give me your thoughts... Because I definitely need to know if a sequel to this would be a bad idea! And since this is my LAST chapter for this one, I would like MUCHO reviews... And you have no excuse not to review, because I let anonymous people review. So, if you haven't reviewed before, now is the time to do so!**


End file.
